The Moon is Tainted Crimson
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Cloud befriends Leon. Leon finds out he has a pair of younger brothers. The adorable brothers seem happy enough... Slowly Leon discovers their smiling facade is hiding a deadly secret. Can Leon save his new friend as more than protective feelings surface?
1. No Father Here

**A/N:** Hey! Nice to meet you! You are currently reading my first installment of a story I've had in my mind for months now. Just so you know, Cloud is around 13 and the twins are about 6 almost 7. They'll get older as the stories progress.

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

Screams rang out through the house. Crimson drenched the floors. Terror lurked everywhere. Sniffles were covered by more cries of pain. Eventually, everything grew quiet, save for the tears. In this place… there was no father.

Later

Cloud had his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth as he shook the little ones awake. "Come on guys. Wake up! You can't be late again or the teacher will have my hide!" Cloud said loudly. Blurry sky blue eyes blinked open at Cloud's smiling face. The chestnut haired one made a whine and turned over to dive under his pillow.

The blond one growled and pushed him off the bed. Cloud sighed as they started their morning ritual of arguing. He went back to the bathroom and spit out his tooth paste. He quickly finished his flossing and rinsing before going downstairs to make some oatmeal for the boys. "Brown sugar for Sora. Apple cinnamon for Roxas." He mumbled to himself.

There was tumult coming down the stairs and Cloud quickly set down the food he had for them. "Cloud! Roxas won't give me back Mickey!" Sora shouted as Roxas ran by sticking out his tongue. Cloud expertly grabbed the boys as the shot by. "Roxas…" Cloud warned.

"He wants to bring it to Show and Tell! You can't bring a mouse to Show and Tell! He'll kill it!" Roxas protested, cupping the squirming creature. Sora struck out to grab the mouse, but Cloud pulled them apart. "Sora, you can't bring pets to school. Why don't you go find something else?" Cloud asked. Sora looked sad for a moment. He looked up shyly. "Can I bring my toy sword?" he begged.

"The one that looks like a key?" Cloud questioned. Sora nodded enthusiastically. Cloud nodded and the child ran off upstairs. Cloud turned to Roxas and flicked his forehead. Roxas gave a yelp and swatted his brother's hand away. "Don't be so mean to him. Go put Mickey back and wash up. We're going to be late." The older one ordered.

…

The boys weren't too late when they got to school. Cloud barely managed to get Sora off his arm and into class. Then he had to sprint to the other section of the school. This was a private school that Cloud had gotten into with a scholarship. The twins were accepted because Cloud had raked up enough money from his mother's will.

He did this because the school had an Elementary, Middle, and High school attached to it. They were in separate sections, but it was better than having to hike two miles to the nearest day care provided by the district. His father got up early and went off to work, usually coming home late. He slept, and if they were lucky, worked almost everyday.

So, he wasn't really home too much. As long as Cloud kept the house clean, the kids quiet, and prepared a good enough meal no one got in any trouble. The blond was so preoccupied thinking about his life, he didn't realize some one had sat down beside him. The person tapped him on the shoulder and the boy almost jumped out of his skin.

Cloud turned his head and blushed when he saw it was only Leon. "Oh… Hi." Cloud said shyly. Cloud was a pretty anti-social person. Leon, on the other hand, was the most popular boy in the Middle school. He had tons of friends and was very smart. He was actually the class president.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as he set down his class materials. Cloud blinked and also began unloading his book bag. He nodded in the affirmative. Leon sighed and took the answer. The class president never got much of an answer from his companion. It started last week when they had a project to do.

He enjoyed Cloud's quiet and innocent ways. They were almost polar opposites. It didn't matter too much what others thought, but Leon liked Cloud. He was a cute kid that needed some more friends. He was trying to slowly do that for him. But Cloud didn't really socialize well. _Oh well… At least he's not so shy around me these days…_

At the end of school

"Hi ya!" Sora called out as he bashed his twin over the head. Roxas grunted when the blunt end of a toy sword hit him square on the skull. "Hi Sora." He seethed, aching to want to hit his brother back. But Cloud would be disappointed like he was this morning. The twins did their best to try and not make Cloud sad.

Sora plopped next to his twin on the side of the curb. "I'm bored now." He moaned. Roxas held the urge to roll his eyes. They sat silently. The boys were occupied watching their fellow classmates get picked up from school. A cool wind picked up, fluttering their school jackets. Roxas was enjoying the wind, while Sora hummed contentedly.

A blond form in the common navy blue outfit came running up in the distance. Sora jumped up instantly and began sprinting toward the figure. Cloud had to slow down when Sora glomped him. "Older brother Cloud!" Sora exclaimed. Cloud laughed to himself as he bent down to carry the chestnut child. He held out his hand to Roxas.

A rare smile lit up his face as he reached out and held on to his older brother. Cloud turned around and they started walking home. The wind blew through gravity defying hair. "How was your day at school?" the eldest questioned. Sora giggled and told him of his adventures at recess. Roxas explained his project he was working on for school.

They reached their destination after a while. Cloud set Sora down and unlocked the door. The twins burst in and ran to the kitchen. The blond walked in after them and began making some snacks. The two children set up their school work fast. Cloud set down the food, which was quickly gobbled up.

Once the twins finished their homework they begged to go and play. Cloud sighed and let them run around outside while he continued his own work. The older boy hit his forehead with his palm. He couldn't understand Algebra at all. When the blond had finally finished he looked up and realized he had to start making dinner. He cleaned up his mess and threw his back pack upstairs.

As he was pulling down ingredients there was a loud crash. Cloud froze instantly in sheer fear. Carefully he went out back to where the twins were. "Roxas! Sora!" Cloud called, trying desperately to keep his voice calm. Cautiously, two tiny heads emerged from behind the side of the house. "What happened?" he asked.

Sora looked ready to burst into tears. Roxas held fast to his little brother's hand. Whatever happened, Sora did it. "It was me, Cloud." Roxas said stubbornly, almost boasting. Cloud felt his expression soften. He couldn't let Roxas take the blame. But he knew some one had to. "Sora…" Cloud said softly as he appeared to them.

"I said it was me!" Roxas shouted, gripping Sora's hand tighter. Sora couldn't hold in his tears and held on to his brother. Cloud walked over and ruffled Roxas' hair for a moment. "I know you don't want Sora hurt, but you can't take the blame for him. You won't learn anything from it." Cloud explained softly.

Sora looked up with his big, naïve eyes. "W-We were only p-playing, and I-I hit the ball through the window!" the boy cried and grasped on to Cloud's neck. Cloud patted his back and picked him up. Roxas ran after them trying to tug his older brother back. Cloud put both the boys in their room.

"You two have to stay here. There will be no dinner tonight okay? I have to clean up the broken glass." Cloud told them quietly. Roxas nodded and Sora hugged on to his pillow in a defeated manner. Cloud turned around and closed them in their room. He locked it just to be sure they wouldn't try to get out.

Cloud sighed and pocketed the key. He walked to the back of the house to find the side window shattered. Making his way about the haphazard pieces of sharp, glittering glass, the blond kneeled down and picked up each piece. It took him nearly two hours, and four scrapes to find all of them. He used the broom most of the time.

Around 10

The eldest had opened the twin's door. Both were sleeping fitfully. He closed the door softly and locked it once more. Just then, a car pulled up. Cloud felt his hand shake as he left it on the railing. The keys rattled as the knob turned and let in the devil of the house hold. The man walked in and made a beeline for the kitchen.

He looked around and realized there was no food. The man scoffed and went to the fridge, yanking out a TV dinner to heat up. Cloud silently followed him and helped him open the packet and heat up the food. The man sat at the table grumbling. "What happened? It's almost too quiet." He demanded. Cloud flinched and wrung his hands.

"There was an accident…" Cloud started. The man stood abruptly. The microwave dinged and Cloud ran to get it. "What kind of accident?" his tone was low and threatening. The blond tried to act cheery as he placed down the food. "Why don't you eat it while it's hot? I already took care of it." Cloud tried to wave off.

Cloud's father shot out and gripped Cloud's wrist. Cloud made a whimper and yanked it back, but the man pulled his son forward. "What accident?" he hissed. Cloud could feel nails bite into his flesh. Shaking his head he tried to run, but the grip was too strong. "Please, stop hurting me!" Cloud begged.

"I can always hurt you worse! What happened?" his father roared. The blond bit his lip as the hand squeezed so tight he thought the bones might brake. "I broke a window!" he shouted. The hand stopped squeezing. Cloud let out a breath. Then the man stood, food forgotten, as he walked to the back of the house.

Cloud heard him yell out his name. Afraid, he walked over to the window. The man pointed at the broken hole in the glass. "What the hell were you doing?" he inquired, tone like ice. Cloud shuddered and shrugged. His father shrugged back at him, mocking the gesture. "You don't know what you were doing?" he asked, voice rising.

Cloud shook his head no. "No you don't know? Or no you do know what you were doing?" came the pissed question. Cloud forced himself to answer. "I was playing with a baseball." He choked out softly. His father threw his hands up in the air. He stalked back to Cloud, pushing him back by the chest.

"How stupid is that? Do you know how much this will cost me?" he questioned. Cloud shook his head no again. The man laughed cruelly. "I didn't think so." He sneered. He picked up the son by the scruff of the neck and threw the boy back into the kitchen. Cloud stumbled and landed on his side. The man scoffed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Get up. I didn't push you that hard." The man complained. Cloud nodded furiously and stood holding his stomach, biting back a yelp of pain when he moved. He leaned against the sink and watched his father finish his meal. "You don't know how lucky you are." The devil told him. Cloud nodded. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Say it. Tell me you don't know how lucky you are." He ordered. Cloud opened his mouth and slowly said the words. "I don't know how lucky I am." the voice was quiet, almost robotic. The father shook his head and picked up his plate. He chucked it towards Cloud, who moved as it clattered around in the sink. "And get the place cleaned up. It's a god damned pig sty." The man grumbled.

Cloud watched him go up the stairs. With painstaking slowness, Cloud began to clean up. The house was covered in shadows, and a chill wafted about each room. Just like every night.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So yeah… Very sad. At least we saw Leon in here.

Oh and the private school, I got it from my friends school. It's combined with an elementary. So I thought that might work in Cloud's favor. Damn I'm so mean to Cloud.

But, incase you are wondering, Cloud wasn't trying to be mean when he locked his brothers in their room. He was just trying to make sure they would come out to help Cloud and get injured in the process. I didn't really make that clear. Sorry.

And no, the abuse scene wasn't graphic. Mainly because I am trying to keep it as real as possible, it will get violent later. I've read abuse scenes before. Most of them are just beating the crap out of characters for no reason. So, I thought back to all the times I did stupid shit and what my parents said to me. Then I kicked it up a notch to make it more abusive. How did I do? Realistic? Or was it crappy?

Alright! Love to all those who review! Until we meet again!


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N:** I am so flipping bored… I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter. But yeah. More Leon! Yay Squally Wally!

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

Leon sighed as his alarm clock blared to life. He quickly shook off whatever sleep was left in him as he switched it off. He rubbed his eyes and swung out of bed. The boy's parents were out this month on a business trip, so he had to make his own breakfast and quick. And the boy wasn't that great of a cook.

_How did I burn cereal?_ He wondered, poking at the charred Fruit Loops. There was a knock at the door that made him quickly throw away the food. Leon grabbed his pack and ran to the front of the house. He opened the door and looked down to find an impatient aqua eyed eight year old. "You ready yet?" he asked impatient.

Leon rolled his eyes at the little monster and kicked him so he could get out of the house. The little boy stuck out his tongue and ran back to his mother's car. "Good morning Auntie!" Leon greeted as he threw Riku from the front seat and into the back. He took the seat belt and clicked it in, closing his door afterwards.

They drove off quietly while Riku sat in the back planning his cousin's demise. Once they reached the school Riku ecstatically jumped out and Leon thanked his Aunt before following after the child. With his back pack slung over his shoulder he jogged to his side of the school to go look for his friends.

"SQUALLY WALLY!" Leon shuddered as that horrid nick name floated in the air. He nearly turned a shade of green. "Yuffie…" he greeted through clenched teeth. Tidius chuckled behind his hand. 'Squally' made sure to send him the best death glare he could muster. "Where's Aerith?" he asked when he saw their table was lacking people.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and pointed across the yard. Leon's gaze traveled to Aerith and Selphie hiding behind some shrubby as Cloud entered in a huff as usual. Leon's brown eyes brightened as Cloud came into his view. The boy seemed in desperate need of help when Selphie and Aerith grabbed him and pulled him over to the table.

Cloud squeaked when he was dropped on top of the table. Yuffie sighed and poked at Cloud. "Hey there. Why didn't you eat lunch with us yesterday?" she questioned. Cloud's face lit up and he looked at his hands. "Sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to." He answered sheepishly.

Leon chuckled at the blonde's embarrassment. The blond would have glared, but he realized as he watched his hands that the bandages were slowly peeling off. He hopped off the top of the table and apologized. "I got to go and take of something. I'll see you in class!" Cloud said as he took off. Leon blinked, surely Cloud wasn't that humiliated?

After School Again

"See? That's the kid that pushed me." The silver haired second grader pointed out to a blond kid. His older, third grade friend nodded. "So I see." He answered solemnly. Both silently went back to staring at the two young boys who looked so similar. Finally the red haired boy nodded to Riku. Riku grinned and both boys went running to the twins.

Roxas blinked as something whizzed past him and hit the ground. It exploded into a splash of water. He growled and turned around, shielding his twin in the process. The twins stood up to two older graders. A silver haired punk and his red haired pyro-pal. "What do you jerks want?" Roxas snarled.

The red one raised an eyebrow. "You were right, he does have an attitude." He agreed with Riku. Riku stood a little stupefied, eyes glued to Sora's figure. "And a really cute twin." The second grader added. Riku smiled and dropped his water balloon. "Hey! Wanna be my friend?" he called over Roxas' shoulder. Sora blinked and looked at his twin.

He shyly hid behind his brother. "Axel, you scared him!" Riku accused. Axel sighed, much use to Riku's sudden unbelievable antics. He turned back to his silver haired friend. "Don't you want the blond one to pay?" he asked, almost tired. Riku rubbed his head in thought for a moment. Finally he shrugged in the 'Why not?' fashion and picked up his balloons again.

Roxas shouted as he was pelted by water balloons. Sora began to cry as he was also hit, and drenched to the bone. "Hey!" a stern voice yelled. Riku immediately tensed. Axel made a groan. Both boys turned around in time to see Leon stop right in front of them, arms crossed with a dangerous expression on his face.

"What did you two runts do?" Leon growled, fully ready to beat the little snots to oblivion. Roxas launched out to attack one of them, but Sora caught him about the waist. He began claw and reaching out to the other three. "Just you wait until my older brother hears about this! He's going to kick your ass!" Roxas screeched.

Sora gasped and held tighter. "Roxas! Don't curse!" Sora tried holding on but he was too weak against his twin's fury. Leon, knowing a problem when he saw one, leapt into action and helped Sora hold the boy down. Riku backed up behind Axel. "That kid is seriously crazy!" Riku exclaimed.

It only caused Roxas to bite and scratch at Leon's arms. "Let me go! Let me go! Cloud! CLOUD!" Roxas was yelling at the top of his lungs. Leon nearly dropped the boy when he heard the name come from the child. "Cloud!" Sora called when he turned and saw their elder sluggishly walking across the yard.

Cloud's head snapped up. He gasped and dropped his bag as he ran to grab Roxas from the older male's hold. Having dealt with Roxas in a rage before, he quickly snatched out a piece of his blond hair. Roxas gave a squeak and dived into Cloud's chest. "Why did you do that?" was his muffled question. Cloud sighed and rubbed his back.

"Because you're a brat." Cloud said fondly. Roxas made a tired groan and fell into his older brother. "I'm sleepy." He said quietly. Cloud patted his head and lifted him up. Sora walked up slowly and held up his hand. The eldest took the child's hand with a free one. Leon, all the while, was watching the interlude confused.

Cloud turned back to the dark haired teen. He bowed a little in apology. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't late Roxas wouldn't have started anything." Cloud apologized. Riku leaned up and whispered in Axel's ear. Axel nodded in solemn agreement. They both rushed forward and bowed at Cloud. "We're sorry, it was our fault." The boys sang in chorus.

Both Cloud and Leon blinked. Roxas mumbled something, and Sora giggled behind his older brother's back. Riku found himself grinning. Axel was just staring up at Cloud curiously. Leon… was almost terrified. He knew those two were up to no good. "Oh… Well. Alright. You're forgiven. I guess we'll see you later." Cloud replied.

He turned and quietly made his walk home with his brothers. A slight nervousness was in his belly. Some how or another, Cloud knew this little interlude today would bring about some changes. Good or bad… The winds were blowing quite fiercely.

"Dude, those guys are so cute." Axel pointed out perversely. Riku nodded harshly. Leon opened his mouth to scold them, but ended up sighing. His Aunt drove up and soon the school kids piled in the car. Leon climbed in and buckled up as she began to pull away.

"Have a nice day at school, kids?" she inquired good-naturedly. A look was shared in the back seat. Riku laughed to himself as he thought about what just occurred. Axel was still quiet in his thoughts. Leon glared at them from the mirror. "You could defiantly say it was interesting." He answered. The poor woman looked at the boys curiously before focusing on the road.

_Boys will be boys_, she thought. And indeed, boys will always be boys.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Alright, that was quite short. I'm depressed now. But I had serious writers block. Plus, this is only the second chapter. It's not that fast or great if I may be a critic.

So… Basically, you learned a bit more about Leon. Just a bit, and let me just say, I am so stuck in my ways of pairings. Don't ask why. There are a few exceptions where I like one character with more than another (not at the same time you perverts).

Such as Harry from Harry Potter. I like him with either Draco or Hermione. But I'm off subject.

I didn't really know how to end it. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was cute in my mind. I just realized though, the brothers are all ukes. It made me laugh. Hysterically so. And in a restaurant as I was going over some scenes in my head.

Incase you are wondering why, I skipped the school scenes because I had none. Plus, I really wanted to introduce Riku and Axel's connection to Sora and Roxas. Then that gives a bigger connection to Leon and Cloud. DON'T ask how. The story hasn't unfolded it yet. These first few chapters are only about introducing characters.

I don't think Yuffie and the others have much to do in this. They just kind of drift in and out during school. Kind of like my brain during math classes.

Leon burned cereal. Ha! My brother has done that. Don't ask how, he won't tell me his secret. Also I love Riku in this. So funny. I can just see it all play out. Axel is… meh. I haven't really done anything to his character yet. He just kind of showed up.

I feel so sad though… Poor Cloud! I couldn't beat up on him in this one. And Sora cries a lot too. Well… He was always crying and whining anyways. Oh and Roxas. Yeah, he has some anger issues. But, with an abusive father, one is bound to be angry all the time. But in the game Roxas did have a bit of a temper. I just magnified it. The whole hair thing will be explained later so just wait.

Jeez, I feel so evil doing that to all of my poor babies…

That's all for now. Love you reviewers! –Kiss kiss, Hug hug-


	3. Study Buddies

**A/N:** So… I'm tired. But I want to write. Here you go.

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

"CLOUD!"

Cloud jumped at the angry voice as it sounded throughout the house. In a flurry of homework papers, the boy rushed downstairs to find his father at the door. In his hand was a stack of papers. The blond paled when he realized what day it was. _Report cards…_ he thought with a gulp.

The man held a wrinkled paper in front of his face. "I thought we had a talk about this!" his father shouted, slamming the door with his foot. Cloud winced and backed up a little. "How hard is it to just get better grades?" the dark haired man asked exasperated. Cloud looked at the floor, stammering an apology.

The man sighed and crumpled the paper. Cloud winced as it was bounced off his head and to the tidy floor. "Listen, you know I'm too busy to hover over your shoulder to make sure you do your damn work. With the twins and all, I'm a very hard working parent. I'm only asking you to keep up in school." His father shot off and began to hang his coat over a chair.

Cloud nodded and silently made a promise to do better. But it was tough. It was even tougher to keep the twins from angering their father and do homework at the same time. His thoughts were broken when his father asked him a question. Cloud felt his face heat. "What?" he asked stupidly. His father raised an eyebrow at him. "I asked you if you liked the negative attention you got." The man said.

Cloud immediately shook his head no. The man patted him on the shoulder roughly and brushed past him. The blond felt his throat dry out as his father went to go look for dinner. It wasn't a very good dinner but his father ate it with little complaints. "I'll let you off with a warning tonight. I've already punished you for the twin's explosion in the kitchen yesterday." The man chewed his food slowly.

On instinct, Cloud had reached up and gripped his left arm. His father gave him a deathly smile. Satisfaction rang out on his features for an instant, and then the steel returned. "Now go do your homework." He ordered. Cloud nodded and quickly ran up to his room, arm still holding his welts.

The Next Day At Lunch

Leon sighed as the air conditioner blasted over his sweating features. He was sauntering through the library after running away from his fan girls. Tidius thought it hilarious to post up pictures of Leon when he was on the swim team. _Sadistic ass…_ Leon imagined photo shopping some pictures of Tidius on a gay swim team… Or something…

Leon was sitting at his table in the back. He would usually claim it on days when the girls got to eccentric. It was propped right below the AC and it leaned on it left leg just right so he could take a short nap. He would have done so if he didn't notice the shy blond quickly dart in, fan girls demanding Leon's presence in the background.

He puffed for a second, holding his folder to his chest. Leon perked up when Cloud began searching his blue eyes around the bookshelves. Cloud soon found his target and smiled. The boy practically skipped over to the darker haired one. Leon felt his stomach do weird acrobatics for a minute. The shorter one sat down and babbled excitedly about passing an exam Leon helped him study for.

"…and I really wanted to thank you because if it wasn't for you I might have failed the class, so thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leon was listening have heartedly. He was more concerned about his weird stomach flip flops. But he paid attention as best he could. Cloud didn't seem to notice as he thanked him another time.

"It was nothing." Leon waved off. Cloud shook his head vehemently, hair glistening before Leon's eyes. "No it wasn't! I was in serious trouble and you've helped me out. Thank you." His voice grew quieter. There was a slight rustling of papers. Leon felt himself come up with an idea that might help Cloud. Or maybe it would help Leon? Who knew?

"Tell you what," Leon proposed, sitting up a little straighter. Cloud cocked his head to the side, waiting for his friend to finish. "I have nothing to do after school these days, so how about I tutor you?" he asked, face starting to get a little hotter. Cloud's eyes lit up and he nodded furiously, unaware of Leon's rise in body temperature. "That would be great!" the blond exclaimed.

After School Again

Roxas was sitting idly on the curb with a sleepy Sora next to him. Sora's mouth stretched in a yawn. The blond twin rolled his eyes and pushed the other away. "Your breath stinks." He complained. Sora shot him a half-glare half-pout. Roxas wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy looking for his older brother. It was starting to get tiresome to wait, but he would do what Cloud said, even if it killed him.

"HEY!" a voice shouted out. Roxas winced and turned around slowly, hoping to God it wasn't who he thought it was. The boy felt his heart sink when his worse fears were confirmed. A silver haired third grader bounced up and promptly sat beside Sora. Sora blinked as Riku smiled at him dashingly. Roxas popped up, ready to hurt the jerk.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Roxas turned his blue, blue eyes up to green ones. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically. The red haired freak was back too. Axel smiled as he forcefully pushed Roxas back down to the curb. Sora looked to Roxas and the blond shrugged. There was nothing to do, they seemed like they weren't going to do anything now.

Riku and Axel threw each other grins of triumphs. Riku started the conversation. "Sorry about yesterday guys. Really." He said while holding out his hand to Sora. Sora tilted his head, almost like Cloud does, to stare at the hand. Riku laughed at his naivety. "You shake it. It's a proper greeting." He explained. Roxas growled and shoved the hand away from his brother.

"We're not morons." He defended. Riku shrugged and sat down next to the chocolate haired boy. Axel decided it would be best if he was the one doing the talking. "Ignore Riku. He's a brat. An only child." He waved off. Roxas just looked at him in a dead-pan glare. "You have a sibling?" he questioned. Axel marveled for a second that the six year old knew the word "sibling."

"Uh… No." Axel answered. The blond felt himself grin slowly. The flame haired child found it a cute sight, but wisely kept it to himself. After that, an awkward silence rained down on them. Luckily for them, Sora jumped up from his spot and started running away. The rest of the boys leapt up to see Sora jump straight into Cloud's arms. Roxas calmly walked up, noticing Cloud came with a friend.

Sora was all smiles as Leon offered him a piggy back ride. Roxas looked up to Cloud, expecting an explanation. Cloud grabbed Roxas' hand and walked back to the curb. "We're going to Leon's house. I have to study and he's offering to help me." The older blond said to the younger. Roxas felt his face fall as he remembered the screams from the other night. Roxas looked over to Leon, who was happily toting the hyper active twin.

He felt a small scowl bloom on his face. _Stupid idiot better help Cloud otherwise I'll kick his as- butt_. Roxas thought with a vigorous a child should never know. Leon saw the terrors waiting for them and felt himself frown. "Are you pip-squeaks terrorizing these guys again?" he asked seriously. The two shook their heads innocently.

"Nice to meet you two again." Cloud greeted with a smile. Riku felt himself bounce excitedly. Axel, on the other hand, looked away shyly. Roxas sighed. Cloud had that effect on everyone. Sora giggled to himself and made the note of the two latest Cloud-Smiled-At-Me! Victims. Cloud didn't seem to notice, then again, he's kind of thick headed and you have to beat over the head with the truth for a while for him to finally get a clue. God damn blondes.

Riku jumped up as Leon sat Sora down on the ground. "By the way, I'm Riku! This is my friend and neighbor, Axel." He added. Cloud felt himself chuckle at the boy's excitement. "I'm Cloud. Roxas and Sora's older brother." Cloud informed. Axel nodded; he gathered that information the other day. Riku though, looked wide eyed and overwhelmed. Like it was stated above, stupid blondes.

Leon coughed getting everyone's attention back to him. "Now that we all know each other, we should probably get into the car." He drawled, finger pointing to his aunties car. She was squealing and taking some pictures of the boy's new friends. Leon sat in the front seat. The three brothers sat in the next three seats. The two friends in the back row. Then the mini-van pulled out and down the left street. Cloud realized Leon only lived a street away.

As they stopped, Leon unbuckled and hopped out. Cloud blinked and followed suit. Roxas and Sora leapt out after their brother. With one look, Axel and Riku always thundered out. The lady in the front sighed and drove down a block so she could put the car away. Leon waved goodbye and walked up the drive way to side gate. Through that they entered an unlocked side door.

Leon hosted them in to the kitchen for something to eat. "C'mon." he said over his shoulder. Cloud wiped his feet on the mat before stepping in after him. Sora and Roxas politely copied their elder sibling. Axel made an effort while Riku just walked in lazily. Leon walked around his sparkling white kitchen counter. Blue daisy drapes were hanging over the windows. The room gave off warm and inviting sentiments.

Cloud's home wasn't like this at all. It was neat and tidy, but defiantly masculine. No trace of a mother or any feminine charm. Certainly no welcoming feelings either. Leon was shifting through the cupboards, looking for something to eat. "Well, we have some instant ramen." Leon suggested after a while. Sora, who was watching Leon avidly, looked over at Cloud. "What's instant ramen?" he asked.

Riku jumped up on the counter. "What do you mean? Its instant ramen!" he answered incredulously. Roxas grabbed Riku by the foot and pulled him off the counter. Riku made and noise and fell to the floor. He glowered at the blond twin. Axel looked over at Sora, ignoring the two boys mentally tearing each other apart. "Haven't you ever had instant ramen, Sora?" he inquired. Sora shook his head no.

"Nope! Cloud always cooks. From time to time I've had ramen, but not the instant kind." He explained. Leon looked over to Cloud, suddenly intrigued. "You can cook?" he asked. Cloud gave a nervous laugh and nodded. Riku laughed from his spot on the floor. "Hasn't you mom ever cooked for you?" he joked, rising slowly to wipe off imaginary dust on his little boy jeans.

Sora glanced up to Cloud. "Did mommy ever cook for you Cloud?" he questioned. Cloud's eyes widened at the question. Leon looked confused as Cloud hid his face behind golden bangs. Roxas glared at his twin and walked over to grab Cloud's hand. "Yeah, Sora. She cooked for me every night." He replied quietly. Roxas squeezed lightly, Cloud squeezed back. Sora looked away for a moment.

Leon felt an unease stirring deep inside his stomach. "Alright! Instant ramen it is!" he boomed. He succeeded in making Cloud look up and give him a grateful smile. He returned it as he threw some cups of ramen in the microwave. After the lunch was done, the four little ones went outside to play imaginary games. Riku grabbed on to Sora's arm and tugged him out.

"Let's go. You can be the Blade Wielder while I can be the Almost Bad Guy, 'cause I'm cool like that. We'll see who wins." Riku begged as he brought out some toy swords. Sora lit up in a grin and he grabbed a toy. They raced outside before Cloud could warn them to be careful. Roxas rolled his eyes and lingered by Cloud for a moment. Finally Axel threw away his cup and grabbed the back of his shirt. "I have some cool robes I want to show you!" Axel said. Roxas struggled desperately to be released.

Leon chuckled and Cloud shook his head. Soon Leon brought out some books and placed them on the table. While Cloud was bringing out his folder, Leon was watching Sora nurse a wound he had given to Riku's head. "Your brothers are really cute." Leon said absently. Cloud snorted at the comment. "You live with them, and then tell me their cute." He reprimanded. Leon smirked and threw a waded up paper at him.

"Meanie." Leon taunted. Cloud blinked at the word "meanie" coming from the big, tough guy Leon. Once he snapped out of it he blushed, realizing he was staring at said guy. "Weirdo." He countered. Leon gave him a weird face and then began flipping open his books. The pages making a whoosh sound in the process. Then they began the tutoring slowly. The quiet settled around them warily.

After a while, Leon could not keep from questioning Cloud. "What… Cloud, your mother… What…?" Leon couldn't find the words to his question. The blond had stiffened when he heard the words fly past the brunet's mouth. He kept his eyes trained on his homework. "She's dead." He answered. "Died during the twin's birth. They couldn't stop the bleeding." Leon watched Cloud closely.

Leon didn't realize what he did until it was too late. Cloud felt his eyes grow misty. Leon squeezed tight. "How old?" he asked into the soft, sun ray hairs. Cloud's nose was assaulted by the scent of Leon, earthy Leon. "I was a year older than my brothers." He choked back. Leon hands rest on the small of Cloud's back. "I'm sorry, even though it doesn't mean much." Leon whispered.

Cloud shook his head. "No. It always means something…" he whispered back. Leon felt the hug coming to an end. He squeezed hard one last time before pulling away. Slowly, he felt the warmth leave him. Cloud smiled, wiping his eyes to make sure he wasn't crying. _That was nice… _the blond thought as Leon's face went up a shade in color. They went back to studying, not really realizing that they had an audience.

Outside, Sora had his nose almost against the glass. Riku was watching with confused eyes. Axel, on the other hand, was smiling. "They're cute." He pointed out. Riku turned back with a shrug. He pulled Sora with him since the boy looked so off of it. "My cousin is just extremely weird." Riku tried to explain. Sora sat on the grass in a pout, still trying to figure out the big deal.

"Why did he do that?" he asked in frustration. Riku sat down next to him. Then, he leapt and tackled Sora to the ground in a bear hug. Sora squeaked and felt his face light up in a fire. Riku pulled back after a moment. "That's why he did it." Riku said, tingling almost from the hug. Sora slowly felt something make him smile. And all the while, from the cold metal swing set, Roxas spied the boys.

For the first time, Cloud let down a barrier and Sora gave some one a real smile instead of his fake ones. The young blond felt his heart beat tightly. Why was it… that his brothers could feel a hug and he couldn't? Roxas swung indolently in shame. That got hugs because they needed it. That was why. They suffered enough for his sins. Roxas' hands began to turn red, like burns, against the icy chains.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So, as obviously, in this one Leon's feelings are starting to run for Cloud. Riku and Sora have one of those cute kiddies crushing going for them too. Nothing much for Axel and Roxas though.

Yikes for Roxas. If you can't tell, Roxas has some serious issues. I have yet to explain. The next chapter is all about Roxas though. So far you have two mysteries to uncover about Roxas. If anyone can guess, I will dedicate a whole chapter to you!

Alright, see you next time! Loves to you all!


	4. Just For Roxas

**A/N:** This chapter is all about Roxy. YAY ROXY!

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four**

For the last several days Cloud had been going to Leon's. Cloud's grades were slowly, but surely, rising. Even Cloud's mood was a bit more lifted. Roxas supposed it was because his older brother barely had any friends. As long as Leon was doing some good, Roxas wouldn't mind his presence.

But the other boys… well; they were a completely different story. "Riku! Give it back!" Sora whined with his arms stretched above his head. Roxas stalked over and kicked Riku's shin. It affectively made the silver haired kid drop the blue bouncy ball. Riku bent over, wincing and Sora ran up to him. Axel though, was laughing hysterically.

It was after school again and the four boys were in the back yard playing bad mitten. Or trying to, one should correct. Riku thought it would be better to steal the ball away from Sora every chance he got. The game barely got started and Roxas was already in a really foul mood. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Jeez, you don't have to kick so hard." Riku grumbled. Sora's brows came down in concern as he lightly tapped the spot Roxas had injured. Riku let out a hiss and Sora with drew sharply. Axel leaned on his racquet. "Don't blame him. You're the jerk who keeps stopping the game." The red haired boy pointed out.

Riku gave him a glare. Sora looked up at his twin. They shared a look before Roxas threw his racquet and stomped away. The older boys literally jumped as it hit the fence and bounced off. Sora crossed his arms and sat down next to Riku quietly. Axel was confused but didn't question the antics. The more he observed the better…

Roxas threw open the door, scowling and stomping to where Cloud was. He knew that look Sora threw him. That look he always hated from his brothers. The "Please-Don't-Do This" look. The blond could feel his heart steadily break against his ribs. _It's bad enough I live with those words_… He walked into the room where Cloud was throwing popcorn at his brunet companion.

His blue eyes darkened for a moment. Cloud looked, for just a moment, purely happy. Like he should always be. Just a normal teenage boy with a normal teenage friend. Roxas was glad, but he also felt like weeping. Why was it that Roxas should be left behind? Oh, that's right… Because he is the cause of all of this.

Later That Night

Roxas cupped the crying boy's ears. "Shh…" he whispered, rocking the brunet back and forth. Little fingers held tight to the cotton clothing, bandages already peeling. Sobs shook his tiny body and Roxas closed his eyes tight in the dark room. "PLEASE STOP!" the voice screamed. Roxas heard the splatter down the hall.

Sora clung on to his twin, ears buzzing in deafness. Roxas rocked him back and forth. "Cloud's okay, Cloud's okay, Cloud's okay, Cloud's okay…" he mumbled, voice losing the battle from behind their door. Sora watched Roxas move his lips, but couldn't hear the words because Roxas wouldn't let him.

A shrill wail silenced the house. The air sung in tightness unseen by human eyes. A coppery smell drifted from down the hall. The light, harsh yellow, spilled from under the locked door. The moon was covered in clouds. All was dark… All was deathly silent. Except for the sobs, and the mumbles, and the whimpers… and the wind.

That Morning

Roxas felt the gentle shaking of his shoulder. His eye lids felt heavy and his body was so exhausted like he ran a mile. His twin groaned and dove under his pillow… again. He quickly kicked the brown haired lad to the floor. Cloud sighed and helped them get up. Roxas noticed the slow movements and the new bandages littering his pale frame.

He never said a word.

…

The blond wasn't paying too much attention to his teacher. He read a head of everyone anyway. It wasn't that bad of a story, the words he all knew too. Roxas let his eyes drape over his slumbering brother. With a sigh, he kicked the chair, causing Sora to jump awake. Roxas chuckled to himself as Sora looked around feverishly.

The boy looked up as the bell let out a loud and annoying ring tone. Roxas calmly closed his book and put it in his desk while the rest of the class stormed out in a rush. He made his way to the door, noting that once again, Sora was not waiting for him like he use to before he met Riku.

Roxas felt his mouth curve down into a frown. Stupid silver haired punk. What did he see in Sora? Why was he ALWAYS around? Didn't he have any other innocent boys to corrupt? Roxas blue eyes fell onto the profile of a smirking Riku. Sora was avidly hanging on to his arm as he chatted non-stop.

Axel was sitting down in the shade of a nearby tree, pencil and notebook in hand. Roxas wondered why, so he made his way over to see what Axel was doing. Axel seemed to smile the whole time. Roxas felt himself groan as he realized they were all pictures of little flames.

Roxas plucked up the pencil and drew a stick figure of himself pouring a bucket of water over the fire. Axel threw the blond a mock wounded look. Roxas couldn't help but smile in an innocent way. Axel in turn had to look somewhere else. Roxas mentally added a point to his list of wins over the third grader.

Roxas wasn't paying too much attention to anything else around him. That was until he heard Sora yelp. Roxas sprung into action so fast, Axel even felt the whiplash. Riku was sitting victoriously over the chocolate haired boy. Roxas clenched his fist at the sight. The color red seemed to hold his vision.

Before a pin could drop, Roxas had launched into action. He jumped on to the second graders back and was pounding furiously. Riku let out a strangled cry of surprise. Roxas seethed as Riku had fell on top of him. "Calm down!" Riku said with a rasp. Roxas growled and kicked at him.

"Stay away from my brother!" he hissed, hands ripping into the earth. Riku felt his eyes narrow. "Like hell!" he exclaimed now, fury taking over. Before anyone knew, they were both going at each other. It was a hurricane of legs and arms. Sora was tearing up, but could do nothing but watch. Everyone on the playground stood confused.

Axel quickly grabbed Sora up by the shirt. "Teacher! Now!" he ordered. Sora turned back to them unsure. But he quickly went off to fetch an adult. Axel tried to break them up, but was slapped twice in the process. Three different teachers were called in. One held on to Riku, Sora kept him calm by clamping on his arm in terror.

Roxas was fighting both grown ups in such a manner, there were injuries along their arms and faces. Axel searched his mind frantically for anything that might calm him. Finally, the answer came in a huge burst. His hands reacted on instinct, reaching out and pulling out a strand of gold.

Roxas eyes went wide for a moment, confused and scared. Axel's green eyes watched as his temper immediately disappeared, and Roxas had slumped down and covered his head protectively. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. Axel stepped back to give the boy some air. He watched as the children were ushered away.

The first grade teacher had run up and panted heavily when she was sure the scene had settled down. The adults faded back to go heal their cuts and scrapes from the blond. Riku stood, lungs shuddering in a harsh breath. Sora was still holding his arm but the other teacher had left.

Riku let himself get back together. Sora helped him as much as he could. Finally Riku walked up and Roxas cautiously let his eyes wonder to the swirling aqua eyes. "I'll say this once Roxas. Get a life." He threatened. The blue eyes were as big as saucers as the silver haired boy walked away.

Sora looked between his friend and his brother. In the end, his feet pattered after Riku. Roxas nails dug into his scalp. All he wanted was his brother back. How could he ever forget…? He didn't deserve what Sora and Cloud had now. He was going to lose them. Axel was watching the boy, who was usually so cold and stoic look absolutely lost.

His feet had moved toward the blond. Roxas' teacher held out a hand, stopping him. Axel glared up at the intruding woman. "Go to class. I have to take him to go see his brother before we call his parents." The icy words left Roxas shaking. Axel stood defiantly for a moment, but he had to turn away. He had to…

At The Middle School

Cloud was sharing his notes with Leon. The teacher was writing something on the board. Yuffie was trying to throw something but kept missing. Over all, it was normal. That is, until there was a knock on the door. The teacher put down his marker and struts over to the door. Leon looked up as the door revealed a second grade teacher.

Cloud was too busy looking for anything he missed that was in the notes of his friend. But Leon saw the familiar flash of blond hair behind the woman's skirt. The teacher nodded, a grave line marring his face. "Cloud," he called. The blond blinked and looked up. "Take your stuff." He said.

Cloud scrunched his brows and quickly grabbed his book bag. He quickly sprinted out to find out what was wrong. Leon jumped up as soon as the door closed. The dark haired boy had run over to the pencil sharpener by the window to see what was happening. Sadly, his pencil could only last so long.

Once Cloud had stepped into the corridor, he was tackled. His sky blue eyes blinked and his head snapped down. His midriff was enveloped in tiny arms. He sighed as he saw the blond mop of hair nuzzle into his clothes. "Roxas…" he mumbled. The young blonde's shoulders were shaking in an attempt to keep the cries in. "What happened?" he whispered.

A cough in front of the teen alerted him to the teacher. "Mr. Strife, we caught him fighting with another student." She told him. Cloud gasped and looked down at Roxas. He pulled back and kneeled down. "Why? Who? Roxas is this true?" he asked, voice trembling a bit. What had made his brother snap?

The blond hiccupped. "Riku. He was… He said…" the first grader couldn't explain it and began to dissolve into more shaking. Cloud felt his face fall. His head snapped up when the teacher coughed. "It was violent. All the other boy said was that Roxas started hitting him." She tried. "We also had to call your father." Cloud knew this would not bode well…

Later

Dinner was quiet. It had been a long time since Mr. Strife actually had supper with his boys. The dishes clinked as the boys were washing up, spines straight. Once the plates were all dried and put away, their father summoned them to the room. "Sora, Cloud you two go upstairs." He commanded. Sora's eyes widened. Cloud hesitated.

"But…" he began. The man's dark eyes flashed and Cloud quickly let his mouth fall shut. He took Sora by the hand. He marched upstairs, leaving Roxas sitting across the table from his father. Roxas was staring at the wooden grain. He heard the click of his bedroom door. His father stared at him.

"You were fighting." It was a statement, not a question. Roxas nodded, fingers gripping on to his fabric of his pajamas. His father sighed and stood up. Roxas gulped, keeping his eyes on the table. A groan came from the stairs. Roxas and his father looked over to see Cloud's head round from the corner. Their father shot out of his seat.

"I told you to go upstairs." He grated out. Cloud's hands wrung together. "Please, Roxas doesn't need any punishment." He begged. The man was not touched; he walked over and grabbed his son roughly by the neck. Roxas jumped up protesting but his father slapped him across the face. He froze and Cloud struggled.

"Please, he doesn't need this!" Cloud pleaded, neck starting to hurt from the constricting collar. His father sneered and shoved him into a closet. Cloud shouted out as his back hit the racks of coats. The door slammed. "And why not?! You'll let the little bastard kill again!" the accusation rang out and Roxas closed his eyes to hide.

"It wasn't his fault! Blame the doctors! He's just a little boy!" Cloud cried, fists banging against the wood. He winced as the knuckles grew raw. "HIDE ROXAS! HIDE!" Cloud shouted as skin spliced off with every thud the door made. Roxas closed his eyes mumbling to himself. "I can't see him, he can't see me! I can't see him, he can't see me!"

Cloud could hear the shattered cries from the boy. His eyes frantically scanned the closet looking for anything useful. He couldn't find a single thing. He kicked the damn door. He clawed at it for what seemed hours. But it couldn't cover Roxas' pleas for mercy. A tired grunt made its way up the stairs.

Cloud slapped the door. "Roxas! Roxas! Stay awake! Let me out! ROXAS!" the blond yelled urgently. He hands hurt, his head throbbed, and his voice was hoarse. A slight shuffling was heard outside the door. Suddenly, the knob clicked, and the closet bent. In spilled blue light from the night. Cloud blinked, eyes adjusting.

His sight came on his little brother, arms limply hanging and bruised. He was hobbling slightly and hunched over. There was a scrape above his brow and a cut on his left cheek. Cloud covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh Roxas…" he breathed. Roxas sniffled and fell into his brother's chest.

He scooped up the child and surveyed the damage in the kitchen. A few broken glasses were scattered on the floor but nothing that really mattered. Carefully, Cloud had sat Roxas down on the counter. He ran some cold water and took off Roxas' shirt. He disinfected to cuts and rubbed some lotion on the bruises.

The elder blond cleaned up the mess and then carried Roxas upstairs. With slow, silent movements he unlocked the twin's door. Roxas was half dead asleep in his arms. He walked over and found Sora hiding under his covers again. Sora was slightly rocking back and forth. Cloud gently laid his brother down.

He soothed Sora as best he could. The boys were in a fitful sleep soon. Cloud sighed and leaned against the pillow for a moment. It was at these times, that he wished he was a better older brother. He could have saved Roxas. He could have held Sora. But no… He was stuck, trembling in a closet. Soon, he would no longer be able to take their blows…

How much longer could they live like this? Cloud wondered if the moon could be tainted crimson…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Awe, that one was so sad! I feel so bad for Roxas. Did any of you understand it?

And yeah, I wussed out on the abuse scene. I just couldn't do it. Sorry for those of you expecting more. Any questions? I'm sure there are. Review me!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Leon baby-sits Sora! Axel's thoughts! Cloud's Mommy!


	5. Torn in Twilight

**A/N:** Let's get some fluff to balance out the angst!

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

Leon wasn't doing so well. He cringed as the stove blew up for the what, sixth time, since he promised to baby-sit the twins. Nope. He definitely wasn't doing well. They were cute. Yes. Utterly, utterly adorable. They are Cloud's younger brothers, they were bound to be cute. But they weren't too much of the problem.

"RIKU! Dammit! I told you to stop picking at Roxas!" Leon shouted as Roxas ran by covering his head. Riku was hysterically galloping after him on a stick horse while screaming bloody murder. Leon launched to grab the boy's collar, but he slipped on spaghetti sauce. His head made a nice crack on the tile floors.

He groaned. Why, oh why did he agree to this hell?! Leon thought back to the events earlier in the day…

Earlier That Day At Lunch

Cloud was smacking his head against the table. Aeris was politely patting his back in sympathy. Tidius laughed like a mad man. Selphie was too busy eating cookies to care about anything and Yuffie was off on a rampage about younger siblings being a pain in the rear end.

Leon walked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's up Cloud?" he asked while setting his food next to the blonde's. Said blond startled up teary eyed. Leon almost jumped as Cloud latched on to his school jacket. "Leon, you have to help me!" he begged. Leon was surprised to say the least. "Why?" he asked.

Cloud threw up his hands in dismay. "I have to go some where and the twins can't go with me and I can't find a baby sitter and Roxas is really sick and I'm going to get in trouble because I really need to go and my father is expecting me there and I-" Leon held up his head to stop Cloud's frantic rambling.

The boy immediately subsided, but his eyes were very wet. "I can baby-sit your brothers." Leon offered. Cloud wiped his eyes with his navy blue sleeve. "I can't ask you to do that. I just meant I need you to find a babysitter!" Cloud rephrased. The dark hair boy shrugged and picked up a sandwich.

"I don't mind. Plus, I'll do it for free. I'll pick them up after school." He said coolly. Cloud looked at him for a moment. Then his eyes got cloudy again. Leon froze and Cloud attached himself to his friend. "You are the best friend ever!" the blond exclaimed. Leon felt all warm inside. "No problem. That's what I do." He mumbled liking the arms around him.

Back to the Present

Thus, Leon ended up in this situation. He picked up the twins like he promised Cloud he would. Unfortunately the two wonder morons, that being Leon's bratty cousin and the red haired pyro, had to tag along. So far, it had only been a few hours and Leon was sure the house was beyond repair.

Sora cried a complete number of seven times. Once over spilled milk, another time it was over spilled soda. Then he accidentally broke a toy and a priceless Chinese vase. Not to mention Riku thought it would hilarious to "play dead" and the poor brunet thought he was a murderer.

Oh, and Leon had to tell Sora that no, there are no such things as brain suckers, thank you very much Axel. The last time Sora cried he wouldn't tell Leon why. But he was pretty sure it was because Riku is just a little terror. Gave Riku a good scare though when Leon told him Sora ran away because of his antics.

So now Riku decided to pick on Roxas. Poor Roxas, he wasn't feeling to well. Apparently as Cloud told him, Roxas was riding his bike down a hill and was scraped up pretty badly. His stomach was bruised up and his face had a cut or two. Axel was spending most of the night asking to help in anyway.

Speaking of Axel- that kid was particularly quiet this evening. He had been tailing after Roxas, asking little questions all the time. Finally, Roxas locked himself up in the bathroom until Axel stopped. Leon was making sure the red haired punk kept away. He would like to give Cloud his brothers back with out traumatizing them all.

Leon groaned into the messy floors. Riku halted his attacks on the blond twin when he saw his cousin on the ground. The silver haired twerp made a squeal when Leon pinned him to the saucy tiles. "Alright, because you are being a brat to the twins- you're cleaning this mess!" Leon growled. Riku nodded.

Leon let him go and Riku rubbed his sore arms. Leon turned off the stove. _No pasta tonight…_ he thought glumly. He picked up some cheese, ham, mayonnaise, and bread. "Sandwich alright with you?" he questioned Roxas. The boy nodded. He walked out of the room in silence. Leon sighed and wondered if it hurt to talk sometimes.

After a moment all the kids were in the kitchen, waiting at the table. Riku tried to redeem himself by pouring his friends glasses of milk. Or what was left of the milk Sora spilled. They mumbled their thanks at his cousin and Riku beamed. Leon put some Pringles on the paper plates and let the kids have their dinner.

Riku was eating smoothly, taking a sip of milk every now and then. Axel bit into his bread, practically moaning. But as Leon always thought, the kid is weird. Sora was hurriedly gulping down his food, like some one would steal it from him. Leon tore a piece and was chewing, watching the children.

He swallowed his ham and spied Roxas carefully. The blond was rolling the crust into balls and slowly popping them in his mouth, barely moving his jaw. "Hey, you okay?" he inquired unsteadily. All eyes turned to the kid. He looked up surprised. His eyes then turned ashamed to the sandwich.

"Sorry… I'm just not hungry." He whimpered, holding on to his stomach. Sora bolted from his seat to check on his twin. He attentively placed on hand on Roxas' arms. "I know your stomach hurts… But Cloud will be worried if you don't eat." Sora whispered. Roxas shook his head before leaning on the table.

"I can't… It hurts… I want Cloud…" Roxas began to moan and he screwed his eyes up tight. Leon leapt and picked him up. Sora stepped back as Leon walked up the stairs and into his bed room. Riku had stood up and quickly distracted Sora by suggesting coloring. Axel walked after Leon, noticing Sora's hesitation.

_Something is wrong with our new friends_… Axel's thoughts drifted in and out.

Twilight Cemetery

The light wasn't bright but it wasn't dark. It was perfect. The twilight sprinkled over the opaque headstone like some earth bond angel. _She's not earth bound anymore_ Cloud realized not for the first time. His breath came out in wispy puffs. Once more bandaged hands clasped a navy blue jacket closer.

Father had been unresponsive as always when it came to his wife's grave. In one week it would be the seventh year since her death. Seven years since the twins were brought into this world. Cloud's blue eyes closed, trying to remember the last conversation he had with his mother.

"Cloud…" she whispered, hands on her bulging stomach. "Come feel your baby brother or sister's kick!" her voice was soft and warm, just like the touch of her skin when Cloud let his small hands travel over the belly button. Cloud stumbled in surprise when something pushed against his palm.

"Ah!" he squeaked. His mother's melodious laughter cut through his memories. She liked to laugh. Like Sora did. Cloud's face fell the tiniest bit. Sora and Roxas. When they were brought home… he had hated them. So much. So, so much for taking away his mother. He thought, _how can something so small do something so bad?_

It wasn't until the boys had turned one. On their first birthday, their father insisted on taking all three of his boys to her grave. Cloud stood, all dressed up in suit, watching his two younger brothers play on the lawn. His father stood next to him, also watching. Sora and Roxas had stood up, hand in hand and hugged the headstone.

Cloud watched with his eyes huge, and his father choked. "Mama…" they had whispered. That one act had imprinted something into both older males. It drove the father crazy. But it soothed Cloud's soul. He had forgotten… that his mother was also the mother of Sora and Roxas. They were his baby brothers he felt kick his palm.

He realized they would never know her laughter. The laughter Cloud had grown up with. "Daddy…" Cloud whimpered, turning to his father. That day was the first day Cloud was ever man handled. "Don't!" he fiercely warned. Cloud touched his stinging cheek and knew that his father had too died, dead at least a year ago.

Now, Cloud's finger's grazed over her names. Daughter, Wife, Mother. Forever loving. Forever living on. She was in the way Roxas pursed his hips when skeptical. In the way Sora's voice would cheer him up depressed. She was even in Cloud. With her silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that always shone.

_Mother…_

Leon's

Cloud was due back soon. The sun had gone down and Roxas too. His stomach pains eased up a little with Tylenol. Riku had been dragged home by now. He had a curfew after getting into that fight with Roxas at school. Axel stayed so he could entertain Sora. What ever negative comments Leon had for him, they were slowly fading away.

"Alright Sora, how about you draw a picture of your family?" Axel suggested with a smile. Sora's face lit up with the possibility and began to draw excitedly. Leon chuckled as he watched the boys go at it. He propped up his feet and looked over at Axel's drawing.

Actually, as Leon noticed it now, Axel hadn't yet picked up a crayon. Sora's side of the coffee table was just absolutely littered with pictures of all kinds. What looked like animals. Some rainbows. Pretty fields with flowers. A castle. Then what looked like Riku sitting on the moon.

Leon noticed Axel was staring intently at the paper the little twin was using. His green eyes were intense like he was filing away every stroke. Leon sat up a little and crouched next to the boys. "What are you drawing there, Sora buddy?" Leon questioned timidly. Sora held up his drawing.

On it was a little blue and white house. It was a bit more complicated than the normal box and triangle. It had three windows in the front, a door on the left side and a big gray garage. There was a small wooden fence and a green yard with a red disk laying on it. Leon concluded it was a Frisbee.

Then there was four figures standing in the drive way. Leon noticed the arrows pointing at the figures and names scrabbled beneath them. The first person was Cloud. Or so Sora wrote under it. Cloud had his normal spiky golden hair and blue eyes. Cloud was smiling and held what looked to be box with a red cross on it.

The next figure was Roxas. He was smaller than Cloud, and his hair was just the slightest detail different. Roxas had a Band-Aid on his cheek and he looked blank. The there was Sora standing next to him. His chocolate hair was pointing up and holding a ball of something black, named Mickey. It must have been a pet. Then there was a forth figure. It was black and undetermined. The caption read, "Daddy."

Leon's brow fell in a deep V. Axel was staring at Leon's face, never changing in expression. "Hey Sora, what's Cloud holding?" he asked. Sora took the picture to observe his work. He handed it back with a dead-pan look. "First aide kit. Duh." He replied. Leon blinked and studied the picture further.

"For Roxas?" he questioned again. Sora just lifted his shoulders. "I guess. But he uses it on himself mostly." Sora answered. Leon nodded as if he understood. Axel had his arms crossed as he processed the words. "Cloud gets hurt a lot?" the pyro inquired. Sora glanced at him and fidgeted for a moment.

"Yeah…" he said unsure of the answer. Leon stared at the coloring as if it would unlock something he just noticed. The red haired child was just eyeing him, practically urging Leon to get the picture. "Sora… Why does Cloud get hurt so much?" Leon asked with a tingling around his heart strings.

Sora began to twiddle his thumbs. "I can't say…" he mumbled somberly. Leon could feel his heart twist as if a cold blade was stuck to it. "And why not?" Leon urged. Axel was practically boring holes into the brunets' heads. Sora gulped audibly. "Cloud and Roxas will get mad. I promised them to be good." Sora's voice cracked the faintest bit.

Leon opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted. The door bell rang and Leon's eyes sprung to the window by the door. A crop of blond hair waved at them. Sora instantly forgot the conversation and hopped up to the door. Leon sighed and ordered the red head to get Roxas. He did so with out words.

Leon unlocked the door for Cloud; Sora was wrapped up in a hug as soon as Cloud stepped foot in the house. "How were they?" he questioned nervously. Leon waved his hand nonchalantly. "Piece of cake." He said. The blond giggled and noted his brother coming around the bend.

The blond twin was rubbing his eyes of sleep when he recognized the familiar spikes of gold. He greeted him with a yawn, stumbling up to take the offered bandaged hand. Leon's eyes sent open the dirtied and bloodied gaze around the scrapped digits. A sense of de ja vu filled him. Those wounds had appeared on his friend before.

Cloud thanked him and quickly set off into the windy night. Leon nodded politely and left the light on so they could see better walking home. His gaze followed the brothers until the turned a street corner and were lost in the swirling inky shadows. The brunet flicked off the porch light and hit his head on the wooden oak door.

"Stupid!" he cursed. A cough behind him made Leon lean back to stare at the third grader. "What?" he growled from the back of his throat. The child picked up the drawing Sora left behind. "I think something is wrong with this picture." The boy confessed. Leon snorted and ripped up the paper. "You have no idea…" the reply reverberated in the now dead home.

A drawing of a blue and white house floated to the dirty ground torn exactly in half...

**TBC**

**A/N:** Leon is a push over. Riku is kind of bratty again. Sora is always cute. Oh, in case you're wondering, Roxas stomach is just tender from the beating he took. He'll live. Cloud's mother scene came out nicer than I thought it would. Axel also seems really mature. There's a reason for it, maybe I'll address it later.

So, I called the Cemetery Twilight because… it just kind of made sense. Twilight, the time between when night arrives and daylight leaves. It hangs there, a drift between two worlds. In this, the living and those who passed.

The last sentence was also so symbolic. A torn home… Well, if you have questions, you know what to do. Love to all the reviewers! –Throws candy hearts-


	6. A Birthday Bash

**A/N:** I'm a Kairi Hater! Not too much bashing though.

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

"But why her?" Riku was on his knees, practically begging Sora to reconsider. Sora gave him a little Dubbed, "Roxas-Can-Not-Believe-You-Asked-Such-A-Question-Glare." Axel was chuckling behind his hand. Roxas was proud Sora got the look down so good. Riku, on the other hand, mourned over his poor Sora using dirty tricks.

"Listen," Sora sighed. "I'm only going to give her the invitation. I like her. I'm not going to force her to go if she doesn't want to." His blue eyes darkened a little. Riku saw and swore to get revenge if this chick hurt Sora by refusing. But he also didn't want the dumb girl to go either! Sora was **his** friend, dammit! But that would hurt Sora, and Riku didn't want him hurt. But Sora was **his**. But Sora could get hurt. But Riku doesn't share what's **his**!

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Riku exclaimed clutching his head. Roxas stopped the timer waiting for the moment to occur. Axel looked at the glowing blue numbers. He sighed and coughed up a dollar in Roxas open palm. "Damn, late by two seconds." He grumbled. Roxas chuckled and pocket the dollar. Now he could get some ice cream after school.

All the while Sora had walked up to the pretty, violently red haired girl. She was talking to her sister, her blonde hair slung over one shoulder. The blonde looked up once his shadow fell over her picture she was coloring. "Hello Sora." She smiled in her quiet way. "Hi Namine!" Sora chirped brightly. He caught the eye of Namine's sister. "Hi Kairi." He said a little softer.

Kairi sat chewing her pink bubble gum with her brow raised. "What's going on Sora?" she asked, somewhat polite, some what peeved he interrupted her story. Sora's hand tightened on the card he had behind his back. "W-Well, Roxas and I are having a party. It's our birthday on Saturday." He gulped nervously. "You know we're twins and all and I just wanted to invite you guys- err, girls." His voice squeaked as he presented their invitations.

Riku sat on the floor, still clutching his head, waiting for the girls to react. Roxas put up a dollar. Axel threw up another dollar he found at the bottom of his shoe. Sora could feel his heart beat hard against his ribs. Slowly, Kairi let out a smile. "Alright, we'll go." She answered. Sora face brightened as Kairi plucked the invitations from his hands. "Really? Cool! I'll see you then!" the brunet babbled excitedly.

Riku threw up his hands in dismay. "CAN I NOT WIN?!" he called up to the heavens. Axel sighed and handed Roxas another dollar. Roxas grinned as he thought of all the candy he could buy from the ice cream truck. "Hey Sora! Look! I got celebrating money!" Roxas yelled and ran to his twin. Axel and Riku practically sobbed at their losses.

Back to Cloud

Leon was munching on some Nerds, Cloud number crunching in his head. "So… the total cast is about one fifty…" Cloud looked at the list. Leon whistled. "Wow, that's cheap." He commented, popping another yellow candy in mouth. Cloud looked up. "That's in dollars." The blond dead-panned. Leon winced.

"The twins sure are going all out this year." The older threw up another piece of candy successfully landing it on his tongue. Cloud was erasing some figures unaware his snort escaped his mouth. "This is their first party. I think I can allow it." Cloud had tore out the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Leon sat up a bit straighter, slightly uncomfortable.

"Their first?" he questioned. Cloud's hands stilled for a moment as he patted down his pants. "Yeah… My dad's kind of strict. He allowed it this year to see their new friends." Cloud answered carefully. Leon nodded as if he understood, but not really. He just decided not to push Cloud into further explanation. There would be time later.

Saturday

The party took place in the backyard. Little kids were hoping around everywhere. The table was set up, so was the piñata. A small trampoline was being played upon; some of the parents were talking with Cloud's father. It never ceased to amaze him how completely different the man was around other people. Perhaps it was a gift that he passed to his children.

Cloud was setting up the goody bags with Leon. Leon offered to help- and keep Riku out of trouble. Not that Riku would be much of his prankster self tonight. From what Cloud could asses, he wasn't happy he had to share his friends with others. Cloud chuckled to himself as Leon complained about people like that. To which Cloud cockily responded with, "Would that make you the kettle or the pot?"

Needless to explain in further detail, Leon sulked and went quiet. Sora meanwhile was practically glowing with his hyper and happy day. He was rushing around making sure everything was as fun as possible. Smiles were to be seen on every guest, and the boy was quite proud of it. Well, almost everyone.

Axel was not having a good day. Not at all. He couldn't find Roxas ANYWHERE! Where, oh where, had the little blond gone? Axel chuckled when he realized that rhymed pretty well. _I'm a poet, and I never knew it_. The red head stopped his frantic searching. _Now that didn't sound right…_ How did that saying go? Axel ended up shrugging.

He had strolled into the kitchen, noticing his sulking friend he quickly darted to hide before the boy ended up complaining about Kairi again. It was then Axel happened to glance out the window. He blinked his green eyes when he saw Roxas' form sitting in a neatly tucked away corner. With a furrowed brow Axel made to Roxas' hiding place.

Roxas was quiet kid. The blond didn't like parties. Heck, he barely tolerated any one but his brothers. Oh, and of course Axel and Leon. But not Riku. That jerk had successfully stolen Sora away. Roxas ended up sighed and bringing his knees up to his chest. He winced when the movement caused his bruises to stretch for a moment. The twin was grateful that the cuts had healed. The bruises would be gone in a couple days though.

Roxas eyes glazed as they took in the festive spectacle. This party was more for Sora than both of them. Most of these kids Roxas only knew through his brother. His brother was very outgoing. More so than Cloud and Roxas. They were more twins than Sora and him were. Roxas found his eyes downcast to his shoes. But Sora was still Sora. Almost like another part of Roxas. Even if they barely looked similar.

The only reason Roxas could stand Riku was the fact that Sora liked Riku. They were friends. Despite Riku being a complete and total jerk… He did care for Sora. What Roxas loathed about the silver haired kid was that maybe, just maybe, he cared more than Roxas did. The blond should not be thinking it, but he was. How horrible of a twin was he? The most despicable thing about his situation? Roxas was jealous… jealous of his brother.

"Is it so much to ask for what my brothers have?" Roxas asked eyes focused on the grass in between his sneakers. "No." some one answered cheerily. The blond jumped and looked wildly around to find a red haired pyro sitting next to him. He stared as Axel smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Roxas blurted out.

Axel tilted his head back. "Um…" he answered thinking. "I don't know. I thought I was trying to hang out with my friend on his birthday." The guy scratched his head uncertainly. "Did I mess this up or something?" he asked. Roxas felt his eyes give an automatic withering glare. Axel was being sarcastic and stupid again.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Roxas questioned. "You should be out and having fun." Axel snorted and crossed his arms. "That is what I'm doing." He answered. He brought out a small box and held it out to Roxas. "I always have fun with you. Plus, it's your birthday." Axel said with a slight blush, but he was defiantly serious this time.

Roxas carefully picked up the little box. "For me…?" he was stunned to say the least. No one ever really gave him a present before. Axel nodded his head. "I've been trying to find you all day. This is specially for you." He explained a wide smile on his face, obviously proud he managed to reduce the blond to speechlessness.

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes, realizing that there seemed to be an emerald fire there… His face heated and broke the stare to the box. With shaking hands he untied the sloppy bow to open the top of it. Roxas blinked when his eyes fell on to the present. He picked it up, unable to speak. Axel watched with a nervous grin.

"I know it's kind of girly…" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Roxas shook his head vehemently. "No! I like it!" he exclaimed. Axel almost jumped when Roxas turned to him suddenly. The boy squeaked realizing his out burst. "What I mean is…" Roxas began with a real smile eyeing focused on the gift, a tiny hair clip, red with a little golden key, "This means a lot to me."

Axel found his face light on fire. He gulped when his fingers brushed against Roxas'. With awkward, yet fluent moves, Axel delicately placed it in the blond hair. Roxas thought for a fleeting second that he might cower, but when the digits threaded through silky locks, the boy was warm inside. For the first time, Roxas closed his eyes in contentment. "Thank you Axel…" he whispered. Axel merely smiled.

Back in the kitchen Cloud was watching in disbelief. Roxas just let some body touch his hair? What the…? "CLOUD!" Said boy squeaked in surprise. Leon stood impatiently and Cloud winced. "You've been staring at those two for at least ten minutes now! What's up?" Leon inquired a bit softer than before.

Cloud sighed and sat down stiffly. "It's just kind of scary. Some body touched Roxas' hair! Roxas hates people touching his hair!" Cloud explained. Leon cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?" Leon questions Cloud felt his brows scrunch trying to think of an answer.

"Well…" he said. "There was an accident of sorts. Part of Roxas' hair was badly burnt." Cloud felt his face fall when he thought back to that day. He had gotten home from school when he heard his baby brother crying. He should have known it was nothing good when he saw his father's car in the drive way…

Leon watched the blank look in Cloud's eyes swirl around in guilt. Leon's hand acted on its own. He grabbed Cloud's hand, thumb tracing over the back of the blondes. "You know you can tell me anything…" Leon mumbled. Cloud bit his lip, wanting to pour it all out.

"Cloud!" a deep voice called. Cloud's hand was ripped away from Leon's. Leon turned to see the dark haired man his friend called 'father.' The eyes darted from Leon's hand to Cloud's worried state. "You haven't introduced me to your friend." The voice was not friendly, but not commanding either. The under tone, however, sent a chilling feeling spread over Leon's gut.

Leon stood and introduced himself. His eyes would sweep over from Cloud to the older man continuously. They seemed two different people. The father was assertive while Cloud seemed meek. How in the world could they be related? It almost seemed like the man was a good father. But just the sudden movements sent a chill down Leon. Especially when he noticed his blond companion's tense reaction.

Things were not right in this house…

**TBC**

**A/N:** There was supposed to be more to this chapter. I decided against it though. It was just a cute, quick little Sora-and-Riku-Make-Up-Over-Stupid-Fight. In the end it wouldn't do anything for this chapter. They didn't really fight anyways.

So I finally slipped in the Akuroku urges I've been having for WEEKS! I just love them! I don't know why! Their story is so sad- BUT I LOVE IT!

Anyways, I'm ticked because Leon and Cloud action won't happen for a bit longer! DAMN! Oh well. Any who, people seemed to be confused about their ages, I apologize! I allude to things more than flat out tell you what's going on.

So:

Leon and Cloud- 13 years of age and part way through 7th grade.

Roxas and Sora- Now 7 years of age and in 1st grade.

Riku- Is 7 and one half years of age and is in 2nd grade.

Axel- Turned 8 over the summer and is in 3rd grade.

Better? Good. Love to you who review!

-SAI-


	7. It's All a Lie

**A/N:** This one is mostly about Sora and Roxas. It's very sad. Plus I have skipped their last two years**. They are now nine**. Sorry about that all.

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven**

For the last two years, it was very constant. Cloud had his best friend, Leon, who helped with school work and babysat the twins whenever he could. Roxas and Sora had their two best friends as well. Riku and Axel. They were… Well, they're cute.

Anyways… It should have remained a constant, but Sora was being distant. Roxas was more than worried. In fact, he was incredibly afraid some thing was wrong with Sora. He was so caught up looking around for his twin brother he didn't even realize Axel was talking to him. Axel groaned and threw a grape at the boy.

Roxas blinked from across the cafeteria table at the red head that looked ready to burst. Riku rolled his eyes and lazily proceeded to sweep his aqua orbs over the lunch room. Roxas sheepishly turned his attention back to his companions. "As I was asking, Roxas, you two coming over?" Axel inquired.

Roxas sighed and looked at the floor. Today was Tuesday, and every Tuesday their father got off early, so Cloud always went to study at Leon's on Tuesdays. Roxas and Sora normally went with him… The problem was Sora was being a stubborn brat. The last couple of Tuesdays Sora was reluctant to go to Leon's.

"No…" Roxas sighed with a shake of blond hair. Axel's brows came down in concern. Riku sat up a little straighter.

"Why not?" Riku demanded. Roxas didn't want to look up and tell Riku the truth. But part of him was deeply troubled over his twin's sudden resistance to leaving the house. Roxas was spared as Sora entered the cafeteria with Namine on his arm. She handed him a small bandage and pranced off. Sora walked over to the table red faced.

Roxas stared up at his twin. "Where were you?" Roxas asked quietly. Sora gulped audibly. He threw up his arm, showing a nasty scrape. The blond nodded in understanding. The silver haired boy jumped up and took gentle hold of Sora's arm.

"Jeez…" he muttered. He shook his head before grabbing an ice cube from his glass of soda. He sucked on it for a moment, making sure it was clean of soda. Sora felt his eyes increase in size as Riku carefully cleaned off the scrape of dirt and blood. Sora winced and Riku blew on his injury for a moment making sure it was dry before the Band-Aid was on it.

"There!" Riku exclaimed. "All better." Sora's face went from red to… a complete rainbow. Axel smiled peevishly from behind his sandwich. Roxas felt his eyes sadden as Sora scrambled from Riku and hide behind his food. Roxas watched as Sora ate with out word. Riku's face fell a little, but you wouldn't notice unless you look.

At Home

It was quiet; unnaturally so. Today was the first day Roxas and Sora had been left home alone. Cloud was studying at Leon's and allowed them to come home despite a hollow feeling in his gut. But he knew he couldn't baby the twins forever. He just warned them to be good. Cloud would be so proud when he found out they never spoke a word… or would he?

Roxas sighed as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Their father was downstairs, but that was easy to forget when he told them to shut up and leave him alone. The blond twin was sitting on his bed as he watched Sora but Mickey in a purple ball and roll him across the floor. His eyes were dark in thought. Roxas didn't like it on his outgoing brother.

Finally Roxas could stand it no longer. He jumped from his bed to the floor. A loud thump could be heard echoing through the house. Sora looked up startled and Roxas trod across the room. He yanked Mickey away from his chestnut haired twin and stomped his foot impatiently. "What the hell is your problem?!" Roxas shouted.

Sora blinked, confused. After a moment Sora's head hung down in defeat. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled. Roxas growled and stomped his foot again.

"Bull!" he yelled. Sora had jumped again at Roxas' statement. Roxas held out his hand and breathed deeply for a moment. When Roxas regained a some what level composure he continued talking, "You've been weird lately. Tell me why."

Sora had grimaced and looked at his tan hands. Finally he balled them into a fist and stood to equal height with his brother. "No!" Roxas was taken a back the fierce words. Once he realized Sora was trying to glare at him the blond glared back.

"Tell!" he ordered.

"No!" Sora shouted.

"Tell!" the blond screamed.

"NO!"

Words ended and soon the pair was wrestling on the floor. Mickey's purple ball had bounced out of their hands and skidded over the floor. It broke and circled around. Both boys had gasp and stumbled to get him, but the mouse had scurried too fast for their hands. This caused such a commotion that their father downstairs had marched up the stairs. He had swung open the door in a fury, hitting Roxas' head.

Sora had fallen as the man had entered the room, and knocked him over. As the man stomped down, the mouse had run about in fright. Their father had looked down, and startled at the sight of a running mouse in the room, flung his foot at the creature. It hit his shoe and flew across the room and cracked against the wall.

The man huffed and looked at both boys, Roxas cradling his skull and Sora grasping his inured knee. Sora had looked over the floor for his pet, and saw him, twitching, by the corner. The brunet gasped and scuttled to Mickey, he covered his mouth with one hand while he lifted the creature with the other. Roxas looked up to see the man still seething.

"You… You killed him…" Roxas said, a cold fire growing in his belly as he did so. The man's head snapped to blond, a sneer painted over his features.

"And whose fault is that?" he questioned. Roxas eyes widened and he had to look away. Sora's hand shook and he looked up to his father, eyes watering. His father scowled. "Don't cry over a rat," he warned.

"He was a mouse!" Sora screamed. Roxas shouted as he saw the hand fly down and strike his brother. The dead pet fell with a soft thump on the creamy carpet. Sora reached up and held his stinging cheek, unable to believe his father had struck him so hard, if at all. Roxas jumped to his feet and kicked at the taller male's shins.

"How dare you hit him!" Roxas shouted. Roxas had let out a terrified cry as a hand grabbed his silky blond locks. He struggled to get away but their father kept a tight hold.

"Do you want the punishment room?" he asked lowly. The blond cried and shook his head over and over again. The man was beginning to drag Roxas out the door, even though Sora tried to hold on to Roxas but Roxas kicked too hard for anyone to keep a good hold. Through all the confusion, they all still heard the telephone.

With a snarl the dark haired man released the boys and went down stairs to answer the phone. Little snippets of conversation carried up stairs to the trembling boys. After a moment or two of silence the man had walked back up stairs to point at them.

"Get this damn mess cleaned! Otherwise you'll wish you were the rat!" He growled. Roxas was clutching his head and Sora was standing by, unsure of his response. "Got it?!"

Sora had squeaked before nodding vigorously. Then with a snort their father took off downstairs and out the door. Once the car engine had started and the rumbling sound faded down the block, Sora knelt next to his twin.

"Roxas…" he whispered. Big, scared, azure eyes stared up at him. Sora fell to his knees and pulled his twin into him. Pain prickled the edges of his own blue, blue eyes. "I've never been hit before… Is this what it feels like for you?" he asked as he rocked his golden haired brother back and forth. Roxas sobbed into his shirt, not once did he answer.

For once, Sora knew what it was to be Roxas…

The drizzle was spiraling, making little pin pricks of dark brown on the shoe box. After a second they bled into the box and you wouldn't know they were even there. Sora panted and gulped down air as he nodded to Roxas. The blond had kneeled in the mud, lowering the box carefully until it hit the bottom.

He sat up, looking up to Sora. Sora gave him a tiny smile. Then he pushed the dirt over the hole. Mud had splashed and hit them across the face, but Sora kept throwing more dirt down. Roxas began to help with his fingers. Quickly they patted up the makeshift grave. Sora stood up and crossed himself once before pulling up Roxas and taking them both inside.

He and Roxas stripped from their wet and muddy clothes. Roxas ran off to start the washer while Sora quickly wiped off as much dirt as he could. He rang out the excess water as best as it could be before they threw in the clothes. Sora had pushed Roxas into a big bath so they could warm up. Once he was sure that Roxas was visibly less shaken did he shove pajamas at his brother.

Then they changed and made ready for bed. Sora brought his brother up to the bed they shared and laid down. Roxas held on to his pillow, eyes drained. Sora brushed away Roxas' bangs and his brother flinched. Sora sighed and left Roxas hair alone. "Do you know why I'm weird?" Sora finally inquired. Roxas shook his head.

The chestnut haired boy smiled. "I don't want Riku to hate me," Sora confessed. Roxas looked at his brother, unsure of his answer. "Riku says he hates lairs… and that's what we are Roxas," Sora had explained. The blond began to shake his head negatively but Sora held up his hand.

"We're lying to the people we love most…" Sora said sadly. Roxas looked into identical tearful eyes of blue. His hands cradled his face and he wept. Sora hushed him until they both fell asleep fitfully. Why won't people believe the truth hurts?

The Next Morning

"WAKE UP!" Cloud shouted cheerfully as he yanked the blankets away from the twins. Both boys looked up groggily before lying back down. The blond sighed and jumped on the bed until the boys had fallen to the floor. Finally they were awake and whining about another day at school. Cloud flopped on the edge of the bed.

"So how was your day yesterday? Enjoy being home alone?" Cloud questioned. Roxas looked at his twin and Sora stared at the blond. In unison the twins had shrugged.

"It was boring. Next time we're just gonna come with you to Leon's," Sora answered. Cloud laughed as he ruffled the soft brown spikes. The eldest had glanced over at the other end of the room and noticed the empty cage.

"Where's Mickey?" he inquired with a slight concern. He hoped their father wouldn't find the poor thing and step on it by accident. As Roxas saw the worry flicker over his oldest brother's face he sighed.

"Sora was playing with him outside and now we can't find him," Roxas replied, grimacing. He hated the lie. He hated that he was a lair. He hated Cloud's sad look before the blond just patted their shoulders.

"Sorry guys… Why don't I make you some chocolate pancakes?" Cloud asked. Both boys nodded enthusiastically even if they didn't much feel like it. Cloud beamed and quickly shoved them down the stairs. Roxas and Sora looked at each other before giving themselves a nod.

_No more, _they promised. _No more lies…_

_Even if it hurts?_

_Especially if it hurts…_

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ouch, my heart hurts now. Damn! I'm so mean! I love chibi fics though. I just had to have one more chapter dedicated to the cute kid crushes. Worry not; next chapter is all about the Leon and Cloud love! So hurry and review and you'll get it faster!


	8. What's Unspoken

**A/N:** As I promised, more Leon Cloud love! By the way, the ages are as stands: Cloud and Leon are 16 and the boys are nine (there is basically a seven year difference just so you know)!

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight**

Red.

Cloud hated that color more than anything.

He especially hated it when it littered anything white…

At the moment, his bandages were falling off his arms, brilliant camellia red staining the stark white linen and splashing into the pale sink. It was his fault though. Cloud should have been more careful. He couldn't help it though… Not with all the pressure the school was putting on him for this exist exam he was taking next week.

He only had one year of school left, and then he would be off to college. His mind was constantly rattling with that one thought. It all came down to leaving. These current injuries were proof he had to get out of the house as soon as possible; otherwise he might end up dead.

But if he left… Sora and Roxas…

Who would protect them?

It was then, when Cloud clutched his aching head, causing blood to seep into his blond locks when Leon opened the door to the school bathroom. Blue eyes snapped up in realization that the door was unlocked.

Leon stood still, completely stunned. Cloud bent over a sink; profusely bleeding was definitely NOT something he thought he would find in the school bathroom. Cloud was panting slightly, eyes wide. Clearly, he had not expected to be caught either. "What…?" Leon managed to push out from his mouth.

Cloud almost jumped at the quiet question that crash around him. He brought up his arms, shielding them almost. "I-I was—What I mean is… My-My bro—" Cloud was stuttering so bad he hadn't realized his eyes were beginning to mist over. He turned his head away and backed up to the wall.

"Cloud…" Leon whispered out, foot stepping closer. Cloud shivered for some reason. He wrapped his arms over his chest, soaking his uniform in red stains that would later fade to brown.

"It's not what you think," the blond mumbled. His voice was shaking as bad as he was.

"You don't know what I think," Leon growled as he moved closer, arms out so he trapped Cloud to the wall. Cloud visibly shrunk. The reaction caused Leon's throat to constrict painfully. He swallowed thickly and quickly eased off.

"L-Leon?" Cloud asked, reaching out. Leon's brows fell down, marring his handsome with sorrow.

"Who could do this to you?" he wondered. Cloud make a slight gasp as his friend's head fell down heavily. Cloud pushed off the wall, stumbling toward the brunet in front of him.

"Please don't worry," Cloud begged. Leon's head bolted up angrily.

"I'm always worrying!" he barked. Cloud froze. Leon covered his mouth with his hand. Then he pulled it back and suddenly the blond felt himself being pulled tightly to Leon's body. Cloud's eyes widened considerably as every inch of him was pressed up against Leon.

"W-What?" the stuttering wouldn't stop.

"I'm always going to worry over you… Because…" Leon licked his lips. Cloud felt instantly drawn to the action. Suddenly, Cloud felt very aware of the heat radiating off his friend. Of the clothing plastered against him… how fast his breathing was… the sound of his heart.

"Because…?" Cloud murmured. Somehow the blond knew he was waiting for something… but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

"Because I…" Leon tried to continue. His gray eyes darting down to watch Cloud's pink mouth go dry. Again Leon could feel his tongue grow fat and refuse to move. His fist tightened in Cloud's jacket.

"You…?" he prompted again. The boy was beginning to grow dizzy. It almost felt like he would slip away if Leon wasn't squeezing him so tight. Absent mindedly he was starting to wonder if Leon was even capable of staying on to him forever… Cloud thought that wouldn't be so bad.

"I… That is to say that I'm…" Leon's eyes grew drowsy and he had a hard time focusing on his words as Cloud's face began to flush, leaving just a pale pink color resting across his face. Finally, taking no more of it, Leon's mouth began to descend.

But it never reached it's destination as the school bell rang loudly.

_BRRRRRRRINNNNG!_

The noise caused both boys to let out a yelp and jump away from each other. Leon and Cloud let out shaky breaths. Leon silently cursing his luck and Cloud sitting there with a blush climbing up to his ears. Neither was quite sure what had just transpired between them.

After the shuffling in the hallways outside the door had calmed, Leon straightened up his uniform. Cloud looked down at his arms and sighed wistfully. Leon peeked at the blond, thinking carefully. Then he let out a huge gulp of air.

"Come on," he said, voice seemingly steady. "I don't think you can stay in school like this."

Cloud looked up startled as Leon's hand was held out before him. Leon smiled kindly down at him. The blond found he could not look him in the eyes. So he kept his head down, but there was a slight grin on his face. He nodded and took the offer hand.

Leon had managed to somehow bribe a security guard so he and Cloud could drive out of the student parking lot unperturbed. They drove straight to Cloud's house. There Leon cleaned out the cuts and scrapes on Cloud's arm.

He put away the first aid kit, noticing it had very little bandages left. Leon felt that uneasy sense fluttered into his gut again. But with a gulp it disappeared and he focused on the task of helping his friend lie down. Leon entered Cloud's room and noticed its implacable cleanliness.

Cloud laid in his bed like a lump. Breathing steadily and eyes closed lightly. Leon was starting to think his friend had gone to sleep when the pink mouth opened and inquired, "If something were to happen to me… would you…"

_Miss me?_

"Take care of Roxas and Sora?"

Leon wanted to say yes, of course, anything for you Cloud, but he bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to think along the lines of an injured, or worse, Cloud. Instead he let out a little bubble of laughter. "No, because nothing bad will happen to you."

"But… Bad things are happening to me," Cloud choked. Leon winced and felt his heart beat heavily. His hand gripped taunt in the blankets as Cloud's body quivered once more.

"Please tell me," Leon pleaded. Cloud shook his head, strands of gold splaying out on his pillow.

"I can't… I'm too afraid," he confessed.

"Of what will happen to you?" Leon questioned.

"No, of what you'll think," Cloud answered. Leon stared at him. Cloud closed his eyes again. Leon found himself wanting to lay his lips across the blonde's entire face.

"I won't pity you," the brunet said softly. Cloud let out a tiny smile under his covers.

"I do… but I could care less about pity… I just… don't want you to know how much of a coward I am," he commented lightly. "I don't want you to see me as weak."

Leon let his long fingers softly caress Cloud's cheek that had now returned to its normal peachy hue. Leon tilted his head faintly, speaking aloud. "You're not weak and you're not a coward…"

_I'm the coward… I can't tell you how I feel._

Leon's hand had stopped stoking the soft flesh. Cloud's eyes peered open groggily to see Leon fix his tie while standing up. Instantly, a small broil of fear erupted in Cloud's belly. His hand launched out and grabbed onto Leon's hand. Leon made a slight sound and gazed down.

"Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Cloud asked. Leon let out that kind smile again. Cloud relaxed and let his eyelids fall shut. Leon sat back down letting his hand brush across his friend's hip. It didn't take long for Cloud to fall back to his doze.

As soon as he was sure Cloud was out, Leon made to leave… but couldn't. With a shake of his head, he tiptoed back and leaned down cautiously to the blonde's face. Leon licked his lips once before letting his mouth fall over Cloud's.

Before he could really enjoy it, Cloud made a little moan and Leon leapt back. Cloud didn't open his eyes. He just merely turned over and snored softly. Leon nervously chuckled to himself as he left the room.

Leon checked the time on his car as he pulled out of the driveway. As he went back to school, he tasted his lips. The brunet let out a secretive smirk as the taste cherry lip balm lingered on the tip of his tongue.

After School

Roxas and Sora were surprised when Leon pulled up in his car without Cloud. Riku and Axel, standing right beside their friends like always immediately started to spew out all different answers, none of them, however creative, were helpful in the least.

"Betcha he ran away to go join the circus, but met up with a vampire, and then they went on a spider squishing rampage, and then secretly ninjas came to wipe them all out- secretly of course," Axel held up a really bad drawing of a spider in the back seat of Leon's car. Roxas thumped his head on the window.

"Sora, can we switch seats?!" Roxas called over his shoulder. Sora gave a giggle under his hand as he watched Riku draw out figures for his own explanation of why Cloud was missing in action.

"And so, the navy does this covert operation in which Cloud stars as the single bad ass with a heart of gold!" Riku exclaimed. Leon glared at his cousin in the rear view mirror.

"Watch your language," Leon warned. Riku stuck out his tongue and Leon revved the engine, causing Riku to be lunched forward and hit the back of Axel's seat.

"Ow…" Riku moaned with a face full of fake leather. Axel leaned his head back to stare at the silver haired lad.

"Mind moving your face from my back?" the pyro inquired sarcastically.

"Yes," came the muffled response. Axel jumped up and slammed his back against the seat. Riku let out a little yowl as he was slammed to the floor of the car.

"Knock it off back there!" Leon yelled from the front. Axel threw him a sheepish look as he sat back with a smug look on his face. Roxas rolled his eyes as he let his head lean on his hand.

"Why is Cloud not here?" Roxas questioned out of the blue. Leon risked a quick glance at the sandy haired nine-year-old.

"He wasn't feeling well, so I drove him home," Leon replied. Sora peeked up over his twin's seat in front of him.

"Is he okay?!" the little boy squeaked out. Leon grit his teeth together.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just needs rest," the driver said. The tone clearly said to stop asking questions. Sora sat back, gnawing on his fingernails. Roxas only stared at the window, looking at the scenery. Riku grumbled as he put his seatbelt on. Axel's pencil lazily went across his lined paper doodle of a spider.

Leon stopped at Cloud's house and let Sora and Roxas clamor out of his car quickly. Leon meant to shout out to them, but the boys disappeared inside quicker than a pair of scared rabbits. The brunet ended up sighing as he drove Riku home next.

The silver haired punk ended up slamming his cousin's door. Leon called out a curse to which Riku pulled down his bottom eyelid with his middle finger. Leon squealed his tires as he circled around to drive the last little terror home.

Axel remained staring out at the fast changing houses. Leon pulled up to a decimated yellow house, a few shingles missing from the home. The driver let his car come to a halt. "Right, time for you to go home," Leon whispered under his breath.

The red head glanced up. With a sigh he nodded. He unbuckled slowly and grabbed his back pack. Axel slid out of the car door silently. He looked down at his drawing and ripped it out. Then he handed it to Leon through his open window.

"Thanks for the ride," Axel said with a nod. Leon nodded back. The eleven year-old then spun around and raced up his curb and around the chain link fence to his front porch. Leon went to start his car but drawing made him pause.

He sighed as he folded up and threw the paper behind him. As it hit Axel's seat, Leon drove off back to his own home. Unbeknown to the driver, the paper unfolded, showing that looked curiously like a house up in flames, the spider turned into a strange man shaded in black.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Okay, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Writer's block is a bitch… But like I promised, Leon and Cloud lovyness! So anyways… I won't update for a while, or at least until I finish up this series. Once I do, I'll post up a new chapter weekly.

Awww, I love my Axel… What could his little doodle mean?? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	9. The Fairytales End

**A/N:** About nine pages of reading. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** So- you know the drill. This contains male on male pairings, child abuse, and really angst stuff. So if you're an angst fan keep reading. If you lean more toward humor, I've other stories in the works you might want to check out.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers said 72 cents isn't enough to buy the Kingdom Hearts games, let alone get it from Disney. Damn you Walt…

**Summary:** This is the story of poor Cloud. He and his twin brothers live with their abusive father. After a while, his friend Leon becomes suspicious. What happens then?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine**

There was a little red light that glowed from the eye of a teddy bear.

No one knew… because no one looked.

There was only one person who knew.

And he was not a happy man… He saw what that strange boy did… he saw…

It would be ironic… because in the fairytale, sleeping beauty awakes, and then she is rewarded.

However, his son was no sleeping fairytale character. By the light of the moon, there would be no happy ending.

Strife Household

"Are you feeling any better, Cloud?" Sora asked, tufts of chocolate colored hair peering up over the bed. Roxas was sitting on the end, chewing on his pencil while he tried to do his homework. Cloud was sitting in bed, feeling much more energized since Leon brought him home hours earlier.

"I'm much better thanks to you two," the blond said. Sora grinned toothily, but remained sitting on the floor. Cloud was trying to help Roxas with his school work when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made his brows wrinkle.

_Sounds like dad's car…_ Cloud shook his head and plucked Roxas' pencil up to show him a better way of multiplying his nines. _No, I must be tired. He doesn't get home until nine…_

The clock in the hall chimed six, and Sora rested on his elbows. Roxas was slowly memorizing his time tables. Cloud sat in bed, a rock weighing down his stomach as the tell-tale signs of trouble marched up the stairway…

_There will be blood on the moon… signs of trouble not far ahead._

Leon's Bedroom

Leon was clicking away at his computer, taking down notes on the internet from his school's website. Most of the teachers posted the assignments they gave out each day. The brunette was a bit frustrated that his history teacher still had their homework assignment from three months ago still up.

He left an anonymous rude comment before signing off and shutting down the monitor. Then he walked over to his bed and lied down, sighing softly. _It's good to have a big bed…_ Leon decided he wasn't going to get up for a damn thing.

**BUZZZZZZ.**

"Stupid broken doorbell…" Leon muttered. He didn't want to get it… but whoever was downstairs ringing the buzzer wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "Could be either Riku, or his pyro pal…"

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"GAWD!" Leon shoved off his bed, scowl plastered on his features. He was seriously going to teach those damn punks a lesson. There wasn't a minute in between mutters when the banging on the door started. Already quite put off, Leon raced down his hallway.

He skipped a few steps before plowing into his door, spying through the Judas Hole for a split second. He couldn't see anyone, so he assumed they were either height-challenged or children. Almost certain it was his cousin, sent by Satan to aggravate him further, Leon wretched open the door.

The brunette was taken aback when two twins rammed into his midsection, crying hysterically. Leon gasped as they gripped tightly around him, voices too high and watery to comprehend what they were saying. "Woah, okay! Guys, calm down!" Leon ordered, bringing them in a little while peeking out his door to see where they came from.

He broke them off his stomach, tearing them apart so he could see them better. In the dull, yellow lights of his house, Leon could see they were barefooted, dirty, crying, and covered in numerous amounts of cuts and scrapes. "Oh my god," he breathed.

He swung Sora up, who had a nasty gash running from his crown to the end of his earlobe. Then he cautiously grabbed Roxas' arm, the little boy sniffling as he did so, and hurried them into his kitchen. Leon set Sora on the table and Roxas climbed up a chair so he could latch on to his twin.

By the time Leon had returned, Sora and Roxas were swaying back and forth, still sobbing. The teen clunked a first aid kit on the table, roughly opening it and throwing down antibiotics and bandages. He was trying to be quick, but efficient.

"Jesus Christ," Leon mumbled tapping on another bandage to Sora's cheek. "What happened?" Leon held up an icepack to Roxas face. The boy cringed and squirmed against the cold.

"C-Cloud told us to r-run," Sora managed to stutter out. Leon's face swerved between the twins. Suddenly his lungs couldn't quite fill with air.

"Cloud…" Leon repeated dumbstruck. Roxas lip trembled, but he gripped on tightly to his pajama pants. "Sora, where is Cloud?" The smaller brunette glanced up with those huge watering cerulean eyes.

"I-I can't say!" his tiny voice was frightened. Leon raked a hand through his hair, panic scrubbing at his heart with needles.

"Sora, this is really important!" Leon said urgently. He clamped his large hands down on the boy's shoulders. "You need to tell me where your brother is!"

Sora just shook his head, tears flying off his bruised cheeks. Leon let go of the child, willing the horrible feeling in his gut to disappear. Roxas was shaking, teething chattering. With a gulp he slammed his hands down on the table. Both brunettes jumped, spinning to see his mouth opening and closing.

"… D-Da-Daddy!" he shouted, eyes screwed up in concentration. "Cloud is with d-daddy…" Roxas slowly let his eyes open. They shifted around on the table's surface without actually seeing anything. "In… In the p-punishment room…"

Leon made a slight noise. He gulped it back down as Sora scooted over to his blond twin. "You talked Roxas… You talked." Sora let out a small whine as he threw his arms around the shaking boy.

"The… punishment room?" the words left a horrid taste in Leon's mouth. Both boys were too busy quaking to take much notice. Leon looked up, eyes pinned to the clock. _6:33… 6:34._

"Shit…" Leon growled under his breath. He launched across the kitchen, tackling his cell phone plugged into its charger. He dialed the first number he could think of. "9… 1… 1… Come on, come on, and pick up!" The teen paced in his kitchen for a moment.

"Oh, yes! Listen, I need police and maybe an ambulance at—No, please, just send someone to the Strife house! My friend is in trouble!" Leon grew impatient and eventually hung up after repeating the address. His head swiveled back to the twins on his kitchen table.

"Stay here!" he commanded. Both boys nodded wearily, not even paying attention. Leon took it though, and dashed toward his front door, already pressing the numbers to his auntie's house. He barely had time to throw on a jacket as he flung out his door and jumped into his car.

Yanking the keys from his pocket, he revved the engine and roared away down the street. The phone's ring was deafening in his ear. Leon didn't brake and rolled through a stop sign, nearly swiping a black ford escort that came barreling from the opposite direction.

"_Brri—_Hullo…?" asked a tired voice. Leon frowned.

"Riku?" he questioned. A yawn could be heard on the other end.

"What do ya want, cuz? I was sleeping…" Leon might have made a sarcastic comment about Riku loving sleep more than he loved him self, but his current situation didn't have the time.

"Listen, get your mom to go to my house," he demanded.

"She's not here, I'd have to call her on her cell," Riku let out a noise close to a groan. Leon smacked his steering wheel as Cloud's house came into view.

"Dammit!" he yelled. The brunette pulled carelessly into the driveway, crunching over something soft. The sixteen year old stuck out his head to see size 8 shoes squashed beneath his Goodyear tires.

"Yikes! You don't got to yell…" Riku grumbled, probably twisting his pinky into his ear. "What's your problem anyways?" Leon took a deep breath, trying to settle his racing mind and heart.

"Riku, this serious," he said, tone dead and meaningful. The other end of the line was silent. "I need to go to my house as quickly as you can. Sora and Roxas are hurt and I need you to go there and calm them down."

"Hurt?!" the silver pre-teen repeated. "How bad? What happened? Why aren't you—"

"Riku!" Leon barked out. The boy automatically shut up. "I don't have time to explain! Go there now!" Leon threw his phone into his seat without hanging up. He swore he could have heard his younger cousin screaming out his name…

Riku's House

The ten year old was gathering up blankets and shoving them in his back pack. He slipped on some house shoes by the door and threw on his coat. Never in his entire life had Leon sounded so… so afraid and desperate.

Whatever happened, it wouldn't be too good. Riku was unlucky, or perhaps lucky, enough to live just down the street from his older cousin. The slippers made a _sceech-sceech_ sound as pebbles in the asphalt were kicked around.

The aqua-eyed lad was surprised to find the door to the house hanging wide open and skid marks littering the drive way. The cold wind slapped him hard in the face, blowing his hair in tangles as he sprinted in through the door way.

"Sora! Roxas!" he shouted just as his feet reached inside the door jam. He had the sense of hearing whimpers from the kitchen area. Instantly, he snapped to, the house shoes soaring off his feet, thudding quietly into the beige carpet.

Riku gasped as his eyes fell upon the twins, huddle together on the table. They looked exhausted, little injuries decorating them all over. The pre-teen made a beeline for them, feet harshly slapping against the sudden tiling.

"Riku!" Sora cried as his head turned to the sudden sounds. The nine-year old scrambled off the table, literally pushing off the edge to land into Riku's open arms. He caught the chocolate haired boy and held onto him tightly as he cried his blue eyes out.

"It's alright… it's okay… I gotcha…" he soothed, rocking faintly. Sora felt his breathing even for some strange reason… Eventually his crying was gone completely and all that was left was the shaking. However, his tongue felt too thick to move.

"I-I-Is A-Axel h-h-h-here?" Roxas could speak fine on the other hand, but the stuttering wouldn't cease. Riku glanced up, noticing the blond holding the frame of the tabletop with white knuckles. The silver head shook negatively.

"Leon called my house, but my mom was out," he explained, rubbing circles in Sora's back softly. "When I heard you guys were hurt, I came here by myself." Roxas nodded while his orbs immediately went downcast.

"O-Okay…" the blond gulped, breathing going slightly ragged.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" the older boy asked. Roxas nodded, not looking up. Riku sighed, letting his head rest on top of the brown mop of hair on his chest. "Alright then, let's get you out of the kitchen. We'll go to the living room."

Sora shakily pried himself from his friend as they both coaxed Roxas down. The blond made it to the couch before curling up in a ball. Riku handed him a green blanket, which the boy wrapped himself up in with no protest. The aqua-eyed youth closed and locked the front door, kicking his shoes toward the wall.

Then he picked up the first aid kit, grabbed a bunch of junk food from Leon's cabinets, and plopped down beside Sora and the covered Roxas on the sofa. Riku willingly grabbed the pink blanket he packed and gave Sora the blue one. He was opening up some ding-dongs when the phone rang.

It made Sora jump, but Roxas was drifting in his own little world where only a few quivers rippled over his small body. Riku calmed Sora by petting his hair before climbing off the couch and picking up the telephone.

"Leon, please tell me it's you," Riku muttered once the receiver came up to his mouth.

"Riku, are the twins okay?" the gruff voice of his cousin broke over the static of the cellular call.

"What the hell happened?" the ten year old required an explanation. And it had better be a pretty damn good one. The sound of screeching tires could be heard from his cousin's side of the call.

"Some bad stuff…"

"Well I can see that!" Riku stage whispered. The boy knocked his hand against the wall, making sure neither of the twins could hear him from the kitchen. His digits twitched, but the boy didn't worry one bit. "By God, we must be fucking blind…"

Leon ignored the foul langue from the younger one, agreeing with the statement fully.

"I called your mom," he said tiredly. "We're going to the emergency room. I'm following an ambulance, Cloud's inside it… He's not doing too good…"

"What…?" Riku covered his mouth, swallowing down all the questions he had in his mind. Then he nodded, despite no one could witness him. "You guys coming home tonight?"

"I don't really know, cuz… I don't really know," that was when Leon hung up. Riku banged his head against the wall. He took in large mouthfuls of air, the dial tone loud enough to echo. He clicked the off button on the phone and walked back into living room.

Sora didn't look up, he sat with his arms hugging his legs, chin on his knees. Roxas lay on his side in the fetal position. Meanwhile Riku slumped onto the couch, his head gazing up at the stucco ceiling.

"Cloud's going to the hospital… Leon is going to be there too," Riku confessed. Sora peered under his bangs at Riku's lump-like figure. Riku's orbs were starting to mist over and darken. "Someone hurts you guys… don't they?"

"Yes…" the brunette admitted. Riku sat back up, letting his head fall into his hands. "Are you mad?" Sora asked, tightening his hands over his shins.

"I'm not mad at you…" Riku sucked in a breath, hands falling away and hitting his knees. "I'm mad at myself…"

"Why?" Sora inquired, the grip slacking so he could turn to his companion. Riku looked up, face grief stricken.

"Because I should have known…" a pale hand came up and prodded against a purple colored band-aid with yellow moogles. Sora flinched at the shot of pain ran up his cheek. Riku's finger curled back. "I could have done something…"

Axel's House

Axel looked at the clock; it showed the time was 6:47, which meant it was a little after seven because his clock was exactly fifteen minutes slow. With a grin he plunked down to watch his favorite cartoon. It was about a yellow-haired hero, who Axel totally believed should hook up with the villain because the villain kept ogling him like a piece of meat.

The redhead kicked up his feet on the three legged coffee table and started to watch his stolen-cable cartoon. His uncle wouldn't get home until later tonight, so that left the pyro home alone with his happiness… Though he should probably be doing his homework… or cooking dinner.

Axel ended up shrugging, deciding instead to just unwind. The pyro frowned when he realized Air (the chick the hero was _supposed_ to protect) had been called in a few minutes into the show and she completely ruined his Hero-Villain-Forbidden-Romance-Moment. _Evil Air…_

The eleven year old threw a pillow at the TV, which turned the channel by accident. Of course it ended up on the news. With a sigh, the kid switched off his stupid screen and brought out his backpack, mentally kicking his teachers' butts for all the idiotic homework he had been assigned.

Fortunately for him, the telephone let out a shrill beep, and Axel literally leapt at the chance for a distraction. "Hola! Como estas usted? Yo? Oh, muy bueno!"

"Axel," a stern, but young voice interrupted.

"Oh, hey Ri!" Axel dropped his Spanish accent and flipped back on to the bumpy sofa. "What can I do you for?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. Axel could practically see Riku mussing up his hair. But the guy only did that when he was upset with himself. Axel sat up a bit straighter, a fuzzy sensation growing in the pit of his belly.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Axel probed. There was a slight noise of air blowing past the handset. Then with a grated cough, Riku began speaking back into the phone.

"I'm, uh, I'm spending the night at Leon's. Sora and Roxas are here…"

"What's wrong with my Roxy?" Axel stood up, ready to heave on his sweater and run all the way to Leon's house if need be.

"Don't freak, man," Riku tried to compose Axel's swiftly rattling nerves. "Listen, Cloud just got sent to the hospital. Something bad happened. Roxas is having some trouble speaking…"

There was a murmur in the background.

"Right… Sora says that whenever Roxas is afraid or hurt, he shuts down. So speaking has taken a lot of him…" Riku almost whispered it into the phone, but Axel all but halted his breath, waiting for more. "When I first got here, he asked for you…"

"Put him on," Axel ordered, slowly seating himself. There was the shuffle of racket in the earpiece. A little bit of burble from Riku and Sora as the got Roxas to pick up the phone. Then the quiet sound of breathing came on and Axel relaxed a little bit.

"H-Hi…"

"Hey Roxy…" the redhead answered.

"D-Don't call m-me, R-R-Roxy," came the stuttered reply. It was suppose to be angry, but came out more like a plea.

"Awe, but why not?" Axel teased. "It fits you so well."

"S-Shut up…" the blond mumbled. There was the rustle of fabric on the other end. "Y-You're s-s-so a-an-annoying."

"That's mean, you're gonna make me cry," Axel mock-sniffled. Roxas made no sound on the other side. The green eyed boy switched the phone to his other ear, deciding that was enough of the small talk. "Are you okay with just Riku there?"

"Y-Yeah…" the nine year old said. Then he inhaled choppily. "I d-don't k-k-know."

"If you want," Axel suggested while checking his clock. "I could get there in less than an hour."

"Um… I-I…" Roxas curled up tightly to the phone. Then he shook his head. "I-I'm scared… I-I-I d-don't want t-to be left a-a-alone." The tone was muffled and close to panicking.

"Riku and Sora are right there, just sit tight—"

"P-Please!" the blond begged, cutting off Axel. The older one stilled. "D-Don't leave m-m-m-me…" The redhead sighed, pulling the receiver away from ear so he could grit his teeth in aggravation. Letting go of his powerless feeling, he turned back to the telephone.

"Okay… I'll stay right here…" he surrendered. He curled his feet under him closing his eyes lightly. "I'll do all the talking…"

"A-Alright," Roxas approved.

"I know this story that helps me go to sleep; in fact it's about a princess who sleeps for one hundred years…"

**TBC**

**A/N:** And so concludes this chapter. I wanted to do more, but couldn't find it in me. And yes, I wasn't graphic and couldn't go into details about what Leon found… I might later. I chickened out. I couldn't hurt them anymore.

The Sleeping Beauty Analogy scared the hell out of me when I realized it flowed through the beginning and end. I swear complete and total accident that just made sense.

Poor Roxas… I actually gave him one of my flaws. I couldn't help it. When my parents would fight, like all parents do and seem to forget to keep it away from the eyes of children, I wouldn't cry, I would just emotionally shut down. I couldn't open my mouth or speak. When I did, I would stutter or take too long trying to get the words out.

Leon's parents are mysteriously absent a lot… That's because they both work over seas. I don't know if I addressed that in any previous chapters, but, yeah, that's why he lives across the street from his aunt.

I know it seems weird that this is a Leon/Cloud fic when all I seem to do is address the children, but, point and fact is, the children are just too cute… I'm kidding. The actual reason is that's it about all these boys and how this tragedy brings them all together. Children are more inclined to love and be loved when they don't understand the social boundaries yet, whereas teenage boys do and are taught to follow it like a moral code.


End file.
